Bleach: Gateway to Hell
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Ichigo is faced with a new challenge: Find and eliminate the mysterious Hell Girl, who has been sending innocents to Hell. But little does Ichigo know, that Hell Girl has a few surprises for him. Who will win when Hell and the Soul Society clash?
1. The Mystery of Hell Girl

I do not own Bleach or Hell girl R&R

It was a normal, beautiful day in Karakura Town. Well, it seemed to be that way. In actuality, a gigantic hollow was attacking the town. But to the none spiritual sensing residents of the town, it seemed to be just another normal day. But to those who could and happened to be Substitute Soul Reapers, it was a busy day. One of these people was Ichigo Kurasaki, who seemed to be quite busy these days. As he ran in full Soul Reaper gear, he couldn't be seen by those who couldn't sense spiritual pressure. The Hollow began to push its fist through the buildings around it, starting a huge commotion around it.

"Dam it," Ichigo muttered, flash stepping to the top of a building. He pulled his gigantic sword from its wrap, easily swinging it and putting it directly in the Hollows face.

"Get the hell out of here," Ichigo warned, his signature scowl plastered on his face. The hollow grunted and tried to bring its hand down upon Ichigo. Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled a bit.

"I thought you would say that," he retorted as he flash stepped away from the attack and brought his sword down upon the Hollow's arm. The arm sliced off cleanly, the Hollow shouting in pain.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo shouted, slamming his sword directly into the Hollows face. The Hollows face imploded from the attack, its mask breaking easily and finally it disappeared. Ichigo swiftly replaced his sword back onto his back and sighed.

"Well, good to see you can handle this on your own," a voice said. Rukia Kuchiki stood behind him, smiling broadly.

"Why the hell are you in your gigai for?" Ichigo snapped. "Were you actually planning to watch me fight?"

"Plan? I did," Rukia said simply, sipping on a juice carton. Ichigo fell to the floor comically. Rukia finished the juice and threw the carton over the edge of the building. She turned to Ichigo, a serious look on her face.

"I have some troublesome news Ichigo," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Lay it on me," Ichigo replied, sitting down on the ground Indian style. Rukia shook her head and continued.

"It seems that people have been accessing a site on computers that allows them to banish a person to Hell thanks to someone name Hell Girl," Rukia said.

Ichigo almost fell over again.

"Hell Girl?" Ichigo said, a big smile on his face. "That seems like something out of a manga or a cheesy fanfiction (Epic Foreshadowing). Rukia shook her head and looked at Ichigo again.

"It is real," she said solemnly. "At least, the Soul Society thinks it is."

"What the hell, the Soul Society is involved?" Ichigo asked, jumping up from the ground.

"Not fully," Rukia answered. "They are investigating it. They want a Soul Reaper to try to sweep through these towns finding anything that might be evidence."

"So who do they want?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"Who the hell do you think?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo crossed his hands together.

"No way am I getting involved in this bullcrap," Ichigo said, walking away from Rukia.

"That is not a request that is an order!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo stopped.

"And when did I start taking orders from the Soul Society?" he said coolly as he jumped down to the ground. Rukia stood on the building, a worried expression on her face.

"You must think your something special, denying a request from the Soul Society, carrothead!" a voice shouted. As Ichigo began to walk away, he was swept back onto the building, where 3 new people stood, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"Brother and Renji?" Rukia asked.

"I'm afraid we need your help Ichigo," Yoruichi said to Ichigo, who looked confused. "What Rukia had explained to you is completely true. Byakuya himself called me to tell me himself." Byakuya grunted as he took over.

"Enough playing around," he said, flash stepping to Ichigo. "This isn't a joke. Now are you going to do your job, or will I have to arrest you?"

"Calm down brother," Rukia said, walking to Ichigo. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"This is completely serious Ichigo," she said softly. Ichigo's whole attitude changed as he got serious and looked at Yoruichi.

"How many people have died so far?" he asked.

"Too many are disappearing and being sent to the underworld," Renji explained. "The Soul Society keeps track of every person on this planet who dies and where they are sent when they die and if they were picked up by a Soul Reaper. So far, over 150 people have died and the Gate has been open, but by who? Only a Soul Reaper has the power to open the gates of hell, but it seems someone else has either gained the power and is sending people to Hell on their own accord."

"So are there any known leads?" Rukia asked. "Anything for us to work with that can actually get us somewhere?"

"No, not yet," Yoruichi said. "Only thing that is known is that all the people who died were targets of a certain website, called Hell Link. And that someone name "Hell Girl" brought them there."

"So this Hell Girl, is it a person or maybe a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not known," Byakuya said. "The most logical explanation is that it's a Soul Reaper, but it hasn't been confirmed."

"Is it maybe him?" Rukia asked.

"No," Renji said. "We have been tracking his movements and if he moved anywhere near the real world, we would have him cornered in less than a minute."

"Aizen," Ichigo whispered. "Ok, I'm in. Let's search for this Hell Girl."

"The captain and I shall be assisting you," Renji said.

"I don't need a babysitter," Ichigo said, looking at Byakuya.

"I don't want to have to babysit," Byakuya said smugly.

Rukia sighed as she watched Ichigo and her brother eye each other down.

"This is going to be a long week," she said, sighing.

As this conversation occurred, across the street, on top of another building, Ai Enma and her companions, Wanyudo, Ren Ichimoku, and Hone Onna watched and listened to the conversation.

"So it seems that the Soul Society has found out after all these years," Wanyudo said.

"Indeed," Hone Onna said, looking at Ai. Ai stood there, silent as she listened to their words.

"You don't seem at all worried about this," Ren said, looking at Ai as well.

"It is all going according to his plan," Ai said softly before turning around and walking away. Hone, Ren, and Wanyudo looked at each other, confused as they turned also and followed Ai away.

Ichigo sat at his bedside, wondering what would come of this Hell Girl character.

"Hey you up?" a voice asked as Ichigo's closet slid open and Rukia stuck her head out.

"Yeah, I'm up," Ichigo said, looking at the floor.

"Are you worried about this?" Rukia asked.

"Maybe a little," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean think about it, a girl is going around with the power to send people to hell. And she's not using it to send bad people who deserve to go to Hell; she is sending people who don't deserve to go there."

"Yes, I agree," Rukia said. "This is why it makes it an even more pressing matter to find this girl and put a stop to this before anyone else has to suffer."

Ichigo gave a small smile as he lay down on his bed. He threw a pillow at Rukia, who easily dodged it.  
"I'm going to bed, scram," he said as he turned over. Rukia gave a small knowing smile as she closed the closet and settled in herself.

"Yes, let's get some sleep," she said quietly as she turned over. Suddenly, the window sprung open and Renji came in.

"Ichigo!" he shouted, causing Ichigo to fall off his bed.

"What the hell asshole?" Ichigo said, rubbing his head from the pain.

"Sorry, but sleepy time is over. We have work to do. It seems that another 5 deaths were reported tonight."

"What!" Rukia said, popping out the closet.

"Yes," Byakuya said, flash stepping in the room. "We have direct orders to contain the situation."

Ichigo looked around and then ran out the room. He came back a few minutes later carrying a small bear.

"What the hell Ichigo?" the bear said, groaning. "It's about time you rescued me from that witch you call a sister's room!"

"Shut up Kon," Ichigo said, knocking a small pill out of the bear. After taking the pill, Kon replaced Ichigo's human body and Ichigo stood on the floor as a Soul Reaper.

"This is harsh treatment!" Kon complained, scratching his head. "I swear I'm going to go in there and choke your sister to…"

"Shut up Kon!" Rukia said, taking a pill and appearing in her Soul Reaper form. "Stay here and hold down the place."

"Fine," Kon grumbled, sitting on Ichigo's bed. "But someone better explain what's going on here."

"A splendid idea," Renji said. "But no one needs you, so shut up and be a stuffed animal."

Kon looked away, insulted.

"Let's go," Byakuya said, as they all flash stepped out the room.

Meanwhile, Ai watched closely as a young girl prepared to pick up a straw doll with a red string tied loosely to it.

"This is it," Ren said, watching with interest.

"Humans are truly pathetic sometimes," Wanyudo said, shaking his head.

As the young girl pulled the string, a voice out of nowhere suddenly said, "Your grievance shall be avenged."

"Time to go boss," Ren said, looking at Ai. Ai nodded as she disappeared and Wanyudo turned into a flying flaming wagon and brought her back to her house. Ai entered the house, where her multi colored kimono was waiting. After putting it on, she returned to Wanyudo in wagon form and returned to Earth. She then made her way to the target and began to torture him.

"H-hey I didn't do nothing!" the man screamed as he was swallowed whole by a roll of giant dollar bills. "Her family wasn't even that rich!"

"Pitiful soul, tainted with sin," Ai began, looking at the damned spirit. "Would you like to give death a try?"

"NO!" The man shouted as he was swallowed into nothing.

Moments later, the man was on a boat, being rolled down to Hell by Ai. Ai rolled the boat slowly, looking ahead the entire time.

"Hey girlie let me out!" the man shouted, looking at Ai with fear in his eyes.

"I cannot do that," Ai said softly, keeping her eyes ahead.

"Why not? Look if you getting paid I'll triple it!" the man begged.

"Sorry," Ai said. "Hell is all that awaits you. I consign this damned soul to Hell."

When Ai was finished with this, she returned to Earth to meet up with Ren, who was watching the young girl with a small tattoo on her chest.

"Its too bad isn't it?" Ren said, looking at the girl. "She will go to Hell when she dies." Ai didn't say anything, remaining silent. Suddenly, she saw a bunch of Soul Reapers from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes widened as a small, unknown expression appeared on her face.

"Did the Mistress just smile?" Ren wondered to himself, looking at Ai, shocked. "I didn't think her face was capable of it."

As Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya flash stepped around the town, they were getting nowhere, and quickly. Ichigo moaned as he angrily stopped and looked at the rest of the group.

"We are getting nowhere!" he shouted angrily. "Why?"

"Be patient Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Yeah, be patient and more people are dying!" Ichigo screamed.

"Enough," Byakuya said, looking at Ichigo with a harsh expression. "You are not helping the situation by acting like a child." Ichigo balled his fist, about to return a comment to Byakuya. But as he was about to, a large fire looking blast almost hit him, but he dodged it just in time. A black haired girl wearing a small navy blue dress with a little red and white in it appeared in front of them, her red eyes glaring at Ichigo as he stared at her in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" he screamed, pulling out his Zanpaku.

"I am Ai Enma," the girl said softly.

"Ai Enma?" Ichigo repeated. "Are you the one who has been killing these people and sending them to Hell?"

"I only did what I was supposed to do," Ai said, staring at Ichigo.

"That's enough!" Ichigo screamed, preparing his sword. "I don't care if you are a child, you are through!" He ran at her, sword in his left hand, but as he did, he ran right through the girl and everything became pitch black. Ichigo looked up slowly as he looked and seen his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, staring back at him.

"Mom?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his eyes again.

"Ichigo, my baby," Masaki said softly, holding Ichigo's face.

"No, this can't be real!" Ichigo shouted, getting up. Masaki stepped back, surprised.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" she asked him. "I'm here with you. Isn't that what you want? Do you not want me here?"

"No!" Ichigo shouted, looking down. "It... It isn't that. I thought you were dead."

"Not anymore," Masaki said, looking at Ichigo and wrapping him in a hug.

"Not… Anymore?" Ichigo said, his mind doing back flips.

"I'm back baby," she said softly, hugging Ichigo tighter. "And this time, I'm not going anywhere."

Ichigo smiled as he heard these words, feeling so warm. Suddenly, he felt a warm liquid begin to drip on him.

"What is this?" Ichigo wondered as he pulled his hand up and a handful of blood was in his hand.

"What!" Ichigo screamed, pushing back. His mother was bleeding, and badly. She looked at him, falling on top of him and looking at him, tears in her eyes. Ichigo looked in horror as the Grand Fisher appeared in the back of her, laughing as he threw Ichigo's mother off him and picked up Ichigo by the throat.

"You're weak Ichigo!" he screamed, laughing in Ichigo's face. "You couldn't even save your mommy!"

"No!" Ichigo screamed, turning away. Behind him, Ai Enma stood, looking at him.

"You? Why did you show me that?" Ichigo screamed, tears coming from his eyes.

"To see how weak you truly were," Ai said simply, looking back at Ichigo. "You can make this all go away Ichigo. Take this straw doll and pull the string."

"Why would I do that?" Ichigo said.

"Because it wasn't the Grand Fisher who killed your mother," Ai said. "It was an assassin."

"Bullshit!" Ichigo screamed. "He admitted to it!"

"Of course he did," Ai replied, not turning her glare away. "He did this to trick you, knowing full well he did not do it."

"Enough of your lies!" Ichigo screamed. He then opened his eyes and he was in his bed, Rukia, Kon, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Yoruichi looking at him, worried.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" Orihime asked a worried expression on her face.

"What?" Ichigo said wildly, getting up and looking around the room. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Everyone asked, looking at each other.

It seems that Hell Girl has show herself to Ichigo, and no one else. What is she planning and why does she want him to use the straw doll? Find out next time!


	2. New Enemy or Ally?

Welcome to Bleach: Gateway to Hell! I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl.

As Ichigo awoke from his horrible ordeal, he looked around at all the people around him and sat up in bed.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't be sitting up," Orihime warned, trying to lay him back down.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo shouted, squirming out of her hands. "So everyone is telling me they did not see that little girl?" Rukia looked at all th others, who shrugged as Ichigo let out a frustrated growl.

"This is pathetic," Ichigo said, throwing a blanket off himself and standing up quickly. Everyone backed up as Ichigo went to his window and pushed back the blinds, letting the sun bath the room in light.

"So it's morning already," Ichigo said, looking out the window. "What day is it?"

"Saturday," Uryu answered, looking at Ichigo skeptically.  
"Perfect," Ichigo said, throwing on a pair of jeans and a faded t-shirt. "Let's go get some information on this "Ai Enma" person."

"Who is Ai Enma?" Rukia said, trying to understand the situation.

"The little girl that told me she was Hell Girl," Ichigo said, grabbing his Soul Badge and shoving it in his pocket. "She also showed me a vision of my dead mother and told me that the Grand Fisher didn't kill her."

"How is this all possible?" Yoruichi asked, looking away with a curious look. "I'm going to contact Soi Fon and see if we can find out about this Ai Enma."

"Finally someone is taking me seriously," Ichigo said, a small smile on his face. Yoruichi smiled at him as she walked to his window.

"You have never lied to me before Ichigo," she said as she flash stepped out the window. Everyone began to look at each other for a second before looking at Ichigo with a serious look.

"So what do we do next?" Chad asked, looking at Ichigo with his usual serious look.

"I'm going to the library to ask about this Hell Girl myth and see if their is anything that we can find out," Ichigo said, putting his sneakers on.

"The library?" Orihime asked softly. "Are you sure that is the best place to look?"

"We can all split up," Ichigo said, turning around and looking at everyone. "Uryu, you look around town and see if there is any kind of place big on myths, Chad, you go to the town hall library, look up if there has been anything like this in the town before, Orihime, I need you to go see Mr. Hat and Clogs to go see if he has any information on this situation. Rukia, you go to the Soul Society and try to find out any more info they can give you."

"Well, look who's got a plan," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses with a smirk. "All right, sounds pretty good, let's do it." Everyone nodded as they left the house, going their seperate ways to find out about the one called Hell Girl...

As this occured, Ai and Wanyudo stood on top of the Kurosaki Clinic, watching Ichigo to see what he would do next.

"Well, he isn't as foolish as I expected," Wanyudo said, stroking his chin. "He seems very resourceful with all of his friends with him."

"You are as dumb as him old man," a voice said playfully behind them. Ai and Wanyudo turned around to see Kikuri standing on top of a phone pole, tying to balance herself.

"Watch your tongue," Wanyudo shouted. "And get off that thing!"

"No!" Kikuri said stubbornly, looking away. Wanyudo waved his hand as he turned around.

"Would you like to do me a favor Kikuri?" Ai asked softly. Wanyudo looked at Ai in surprise as Kikuri jumped down and stood next to Ai.

"You want me to watch one of Ichigo's friends?" Kikuri asked knowingly. Ai nodded as Kikuri jumped on to another pole and began to run pole to pole until she faded away.

"What is going on Mistress?" Wanyudo asked, looking at Ai skeptically.

"I want you to watch one of them as well," Ai said, not looking at Wanyudo. Wanyudo opened his mouth to say something, but instead just nodded and disappeared.

"So it finally begins," Ai said, looking up at the sky. Ren suddenly appeared beside Ai along with Hone Onna and smiled.

"What's up boss you called?" Ren asked.

"I want you to attack Ichigo Kurosaki," Ai said. Ren looked at Hone Onna and blinked a few times.

"You want me to do what?" Ren asked again. "I could swear you just..."

"I did," Ai said sharply. "Now do it." Ren shrugged at Hone Onna and vanished instantly. Hone Onna looked at Ai and wondered what was going on.

"I want you to help Ichigo Kurosaki after Ren is done attacking him," Ai commanded her.

"Yes Mistress," Hone Onna said as she vanished without another word.

Ichigo walked to the library slowly, still not feeling too well from his encounter with Ai Enma. He rubbed his head as he walked to the front of the library and touched the knob to enter. Suddenly, Ichigo was pushed away easily, knocking him to the ground. Ichigo looked up in front of him quickly as Ren stood before him, smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo shouted, slipping his Soul Badge out of his pocket.

"Call me Ren, I work for Ai Enma," Ren replied, standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"So she isn't doing it alone huh?" Ichigo said, slamming the Soul Badge against his chest and his Soul Reaper form popping out. He let his body drop to the ground as Ichigo pulled out his gigantic sword and smiled. "I'm going to make you tell me everything."

"Yeah right!' Ren shouted as he teleported in front of Ichigo and pushed him again, this time, Ichigo getting hit, but enduring the attack, only pushing him back a bit. He then smiled as he flash stepped in front of Ren and tried to swing his sword, but Ren easily dodged it, ducking underneath it and pulling Ichigo down to the ground.

"You aren't my type friend," Ren said as he teleported in front of Ichigo and grabbed him by the back of his collar as he laid on the ground. He then pulled Ichigo in front of him and slammed him to the ground, causing a huge indent where Ichigo laid. Ichigo winced in pain as he used his sword to get up, blood trickling down his head. He then swung his sword quickly, hoping to catch Ren off guard, but Ren dodged it again and appeared in front of Ichigo's face. He smiled as his fist crashed into Ichigo's face, making the side of his face cave in, knocking Ichigo away again to the ground. Ichigo growled in anger at the man's speed as he put the sword in front of him and his sword began to glow.

"Enough playing around," Ichigo said darkly. "BANKAI!" Ichigo's whole outfit changed as it became a bit longer and slimmer looking as Ichigo's long sword became a short, black one, but it looked as if it held great power. Ichigo then put his hand to his face as a Hollow mask began to manifest on his face, Ren looking at this with widened eyes.

"He is a Hollow?" Ren wondered as Ichigo's mask became solid.

"Now let me show you some true speed!" Ichigo screamed as he instantly appeared behind Ren and bashed him away with the back of his sword, making Ren go flying, and as Ren did this, Ichigo appeared in front of him and slammed his sword into Ren's back, making him cry out in pain.

"Dam this guy is strong," Ren thought as he barely managed to stand up. Ichigo took a breath as his Hollow mask began to fade away.

"Dam, already out of time," Ichigo said, cracking his knuckles. "It doesn't matter. I will defeat you here and now! Unless you want to tell me about Hell Girl..."

"Hell no," Ren said, wiping blood off his mouth. "I'm just getting started punk."

"Glad to hear that," Ichigo said, laughing a bit. He prepared his sword to attack again, but suddenly a woman appeared, knocking Ren away into a building behind her.

"What the hell?" Ichigo wondered, looking at the woman.

"I am Hone Onna, a servant of Hell Girl," Hone Onna said, looking at Ichigo with a serious look. "I have come to help you end her tyrancy."

"But why if you work for her?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I said I am a servant not a buisness partner," Hone Onna replied. "Do you want to stop her, because I am the only person who can help you do it."

"Fine, but I do not trust you at all," Ichigo said. "What information can you give me?"

"A lot, but not here," Hone Onna said, looking back at where Ren was. "There is a chance he will get back up, so let's go somewhere safe."

"Fine, but if this is a trap..." Ichigo warned. Hone Onna put her hands up, a small smile on her face.

"No trap I swear to you," she replied. Ichigo groaned as he waved for Hone Onna to follow him as they headed for his house.

Hone Onna has joined up with Ichigo and company! But what does Hell Girl really want with him? Why does she want Ichigo to have information on her? Find out next time.


	3. Ichigo vs Hell Girl!

Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell. I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl.

As Ichigo went back into his body, Hone Onna followed him back to the Kurosaki Clinic as Ren decide to go back and ask Ai the meaning of sending him to attack Ichigo and then have Hone Onna rescue him. As Ren went back to Ai's house, he seen Ai sitting by her computer, checking all of her requests.

"What is going on Miss?" Ren asked as he came in and sat down next to her, Ai sitting there and saying nothing.

"I am doing my job, did you do yours?" Ai asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the computer.

"Yes, I fought Ichigo Kurosaki and then got stopped by Hone Onna, but I just want to know why?" Ren asked with a concerned look.  
"Stop bothering the Mistress," a voice said behind Ren as Ren turned and seen Wanyudo walk into the room and sit down. "Do what you are told and stay quiet."

"But..." Ren began, but decide to leave it alone. If no one else was asking questions, why should he be the odd duck out? Ren leaned against a wall as Ai clicked out of what she was doing and turned to look at Wanyudo.

"So who did you end up following?" she asked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"I followed the man name Chad," Wanyudo said, looking down. "He was able to find a book on mysterious disappearances at this "town library" he went to. It seems that you have been mentioned in it quite a few times Miss." Ai didn't say anything as she walked outside and looked up at the roof, where Kikuri sat on top of.

"What did you discover?" Ai asked as Kikuri jumped down and began to jump around.

"I found out that the one called Uryu found out a few things from this man who had a book called "The Origins of Hell Girl" from this place he went to," Kikuri said with a smile as she ran around Ai, who looked at her with a blank look. "Are you doing this for him Ai?"

"It is none of your concern," Ai said as she instantly disappeared. Wanyudo and Ren stepped out the house as they looked at Kikuri, who they knew had information.

"What do you know about this Kikuri?" Ren asked, picking her up by the collar.

"Put me down you bully!" Kikuri shouted, trying to squirm away. "Put me down if you want me to tell you!"

"You will tell us regardless!" Wanyudo shouted as Ren looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you didn't care?" Ren asked with a grin. Wanyudo smiled back as he looked at Kikuri.

"It's the finesse of the thing Ren," Wanyudo said as Ren put Kikuri down and Kikuri looked up at them with her big eyes.

"All I know..." Kikuri began, jumping around a bit. "Is that if Ai is able to make a Soul Reaper go into a contract with her, she will be freed from her duties as Hell Girl instantly."

"Instantly?" Ren asked with his eyes widened as he looked over at Wanyudo, who was shaking his head.

"It doesn't sound like the Big Boss would allow that to happen so easily," Wanyudo said, stroking his chin. "What is it with Soul Reapers and The Big Boss? I wonder..."

As Orihime walked into the Urahara Shop, she was surprised to see the shop empty, besides Kisuke Urahara sitting by himself at the small table in the back.

"Mr. Urahara!" Orihime shouted as Kisuke looked up at her, smiling.

"Orihime, this is a surprise," Kisuke greeted her, motioing for her to sit down. "What's going on?"

"Where is everyone at?" Orihime asked, looking around the empty shop.

"I sent them on a mission," Kisuke said as he lifted up his trademark hat a bit and looked at Orihime with a grin. "So what do I have the honors?" Orihime turned serious as she looked at Kisuke with a serious look and sighed.

"We are on the hunt for a girl name Ai Enma, aka Hell Girl," Orihime said as Kisuke stroked his chin, looking up into the sky.

"Hell Girl huh?" he said, getting up and grabbing a small paperback book. "I have actually heard of her before, but I thought she was a urban legend until now."

"So is there a chance someone is impersonating her?" Orihime asked as Kisuke shook his head no.

"It would be impossible," Kisuke said as he flipped through the book. "If my knowledge is correct, what you do is find a certain way to get in contact with Hell Girl and she gives you a straw doll that if you pull the string, it allows you to banish the person of your choosing to Hell. But, you will also go to Hell, so it's not exactly a win-win situation. But I think that is only after you die. You automatically get sent to Hell after you perish and the Soul Reapers will have no idea your soul even existed. It isn't a easy thing to just pop open the gates of Hell and start throwing souls in it. You have to have permission from the Soul Society, who have to get permission from the ruler of Hell."

"So like the Devil?" Orihime asked with a confused look.

"Not exactly," Kisuke said, setting the book down. "He was a former Soul Reaper from my knowledge. but he was banished down to Hell and somehow became ruler. He has the ability to close and open the Hell gates by will, so the Soul Society had no choice but to recongize him as the Ruler of Hell. It's a real mess down there, damned souls and a lot of Hollows, not a fun place to be at. And there is the fact that under the watch of this Ruler, no one has ever escaped from there."

"So it's a impenatrable fortress?" Orihime asked. "So what if a person gets sent there by mistake?"

"No one gets sent by mistake," Kisuke said, shaking his head. "You go there if this Ruler wants you to. This is why he has an agent that looks over everything and sees if it is appropriate for the soul to go to Hell, which is Hell Girl."

"So is everyone getting sent there going because they deserve to?" Orihime asked.

"Again, not exactly," Kisuke explained. "Some souls might get sent there that don't deserve to be there, but its because they went into a contract with Hell Girl. These contracts are air tight, there is no escaping them once you agree."

"I have to go tell all of this to Ichigo and everyone!" Orihime said, jumping up from the table.

"Orihime!" Kisuke said, grabbing her shoulder. "You need to tell Ichigo and everyone else to back out of this one. The Soul Society has no idea what they are getting into, this is not a fight they want to wager. If I am right, this is a trap set by the Ruler, so do not fall for it. He has a grudge against Soul Reapers, and will not hesitate to send anyone in contact with one to Hell. This is not your fight, so abandon it now."

"I can tell everyone, but I think you know what Ichigo will say Mr. Urahara," Orihime said as she waved and walked out the door.

"I'm not backing out of this," Ichigo said as he slammed his hands to the table. "Innocents are getting sent to Hell and Mr. Hat and Clogs thinks I'm going to back down? Hell no!" Hone Onna remained quiet as she sat by herself, not saying a word. Rukia was still in the Soul Society, so it was just Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime in the room.

"It's going to be dangerous Ichigo," Chad said as he flipped through the book he got. "It says in this book that this has been going on for centuries."

"Then it ends here!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up and everyone groaned.

"Why am I always getting dragged in your fiascos?" Uryu sighed as his expression suddenly changed as everyone heard a gigantic scream.

"A Hollow!" Ichigo screamed as he picked up his Soul Badge and slammed it to his chest, flash stepping out the window in his Soul Reaper form. Everyone followed as they ran downstairs and out the door as Ichigo was looking at the Hollow with a surprised expression.

"Ai Enma?" Ichigo choked out as Ai stood on top of a Hollow's shoulder, looking at him with her red eyes.  
"So this is Hell Girl," Chad said as his arm transformed. Orihime got ready as Uryu got out his spirit arrows and aimed them at Ai. Ai didn't say a word as Ichigo looked around as the sky went pitch black.

"Is everyone seeing this?" Uryu shouted as he looked at the sky. Orihime looked over as she realized that she was standing alone. She turned around and gasped as she seen that she was in her house, her brother getting ready to leave and and a young Orihime was arguing with him about wearing two barrettes in her hair. Orihime began to cry, knowing what was about to happen.

"Don't leave Brother!" Orihime shouted as she watched her brother get striked down with a car. Orihime fell to her knees as she began to cry and suddenly Ai appeared next to her, looking down at her.

"Orihime," Ai said softly, looking at her with a cold expression. "Wouldn't you like to see your dear brother again?"

"Shut the hell up!" a voice shouted as Ichigo suddenly appeared next to Orihime. Ai looked at Ichigo with a surprised look.

"How did you...?" Ai started as she dodged an attack from Ichigo, disappearing away as Ichigo grabbed Orihime and pulled her out the image. Orihime looked around as Ichigo looked down at her, wondering if she was OK.

"Ichigo," Orihime said softly, tears running down her face as she smiled a bit and passed out in Ichigo's arms.

"You got Orihime out of that?" Uryu said, running over and looking at Ichigo with a surprised look. "How did you...?"

"It is simple for someone like me to pull someone out of the one of the Mistress's images," Hone Onna said, walking over and smiling. "How is she?"

"She will be fine with rest," Ichigo said, handing Orihime to Chad as he walked over. "I'm going to go take care of Ms. Enma." Ichigo flash stepped away as Ichigo appeared in front of the Hollow, as Ai reappeared on its shoulder.

"It's over Hell Girl!" Ichigo screamed as he readied his Zanpaku. "Prepare to go to Hell!" Ai snickered as he said this, looking at Ichigo with her red eyes, staring at his soul. She jumped down in front of him as Ichigo ran forward, trying to attack her, and she disappeared.  
"Be gone eyesore," Ai muttered as she threw a large blast of fire at Ichigo, Ichigo barely dodging it and coming at her again. Hone Onna watched the battle, wondering what she should do. Her eyes connected with Ai's for a second, which made everything clear.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I want you to come to Hell with me!" Ai said as she disappeared again and appeared behind Ichigo, sending a fire blast at his back. Ichigo screamed when the blast hit his back, turning around as Ai looked at him with no pity in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked as Ai turned away, throwing another fire blast at him without even looking his way. The giant Hollow then decide to jump into action, trying to stomp out Ichigo as he tried to dodge the fire blast. Ai disappeared again and appeared on top of the Hollows shoulder as the Hollow opened its mouth and a large concentrated blast came out its mouth, Ichigo barely dodging it. Ichigo looked at the Hollow with determination in his eyes as he dodged the Hollow trying to pick him up and flash stepped on top of a building. He then jumped from the building to the top of the Hollow as the Hollow tried to grab Ichigo, but Ichigo jumped onto it shoulder as the Hollow turned and looked at him. Ichigo smiled as he slammed his Zanpaku into the Hollow's face mask, making the Hollow scream in pain. Ichigo the removed his sword and cut the Hollow's head clean off with one mighty swing, the Hollow fading away. Ai stood on the ground, looking up as Ichigo landed in front of her.

"It's over Ai," Ichigo said softly as he put his sword out in front of her face. Ai looked at it, her face not showing any emotion.

"Why do you fight Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ai suddenly asked, taking Ichigo by surprise. "Why do you slay these Hollows? Why do you fight battles that have nothing to do with your existence on this planet?"  
"I fight because I have the power to fight," Ichigo stated proudly, looking down at his Zanpaku. "I fight because I have people to protect, this world isn't only about my existence. I have family, friends, comrades that I need to protect. Their existence is just as precious to me as my own. Everyone deserves to live, not to die because of my selfishness."

"That is a very educated answer Ichigo," Ai said bitterly, looking up at Ichigo coldly. "But people die every day in this pathetic world, no matter if they deserve it or not. One day, you will die along with your family, friends, and comrades. Do they deserve this or is this world just cruel? Your own kind kills you, why do you think I can do what I do? You are even despised by your own race, why protect people like that? Humans are weak, they will eventually all fade from their own weakness."

"I refuse to believe that!" Ichigo shouted, looking at Ai with an angry look. "You can look at it as morbid as you like, but humans are not as weak as you would like to think. Yes, people kill each other, but those who don't do not deserve to die!"

"You make no sense," Ai muttered as she turned around and looked away. "I will show you how weak humans truly are." Ichigo tried to grab her as Ai disappeared. Ichigo looked back at everyone, who was looking at Ichigo with a surprised look.

"This is nowhere near over," Ichigo sighed.

Ai is not happy! She is determined to show Ichigo that the world he lives in is a fake! What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. A Trip to Hell

Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads this and I want to say I honestly appreciate and feel honored. But let's get to the show! I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl. Reviews as always please, it is a great motivator. And take a look at my polls and stuff on my page! They are awesome LOL. Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to two people. One, my friend IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, a awesome author that has a great Bleach and Avatar story that everyone needs to check out, I read it every time he comes out with a new chapter. Second, Satomi Tanaka. Thank you for giving me that much needed boost to keep on writing this story!

As Ichigo walked into the Kurosaki Clinic, he threw his keys on the table and sat down at his kitchen table, happy to be back in the house. It had been a long day for the Substitute Soul Reaper, having to deal with one of Hell Girl's minions and then Hell Girl herself. Even though they won the battle and Ai retreated, Ichigo still felt that the battle wasn't over. He had a sinking feeling, a feeling that said something was going to occur and it wasn't going to be good. He tried to shake this feeling away as he stood up and took a carton of milk from his fridge, drinking it from the carton as he thought about Hell Girl and the words she said to him before she disappeared. Her words were cold and heartless, words from a person who must have gone through a hell of a lot of pain in their lifetime. As he sat back down, something that Orihime had said to him before he left the area flashed back in his head...

_Flashback_

_As Ichigo returned back to his body and everyone prepared to go home, Ichigo looked over at Hone Onna, who was shaking her head as she stood against a wall._

_"What the hell is your issue?" Ichigo asked, walking over to her with a scowl on his face. "Why are you shaking your head?"  
"Because you have no idea what the mistress has in store for you Ichigo Kurosaki," Hone Onna said mysteriously as Ichigo snickered and looked away. "If you really did your research on the Mistress, you would know that she isn't a very forgiving person. She has lived many years now, having to serve the leader of Hell as Hell Girl to atone for her sins and save the souls of the ones she loved. She is a fighter, even if she doesn't show it. She goes through her own pain every day, but she had to seal away her feelings in order to do her job. Do you think it is easy for her to do what she does every day? I believe she hurts every day."_

_"If she did, then she would do the right thing," Ichigo replied as he prepared to leave. "You are staying with Orihime tonight so we can keep a eye on you. I'm going home so I'll see everyone later..."_

_"That's no fair Ichigo," Orihime suddenly interupted. "Mr. Urahara told me that this Hell guy is really strong and once you go there, you can't escape. I'm guessing if you have deal with him it would be the same way right?"_

_"I don't care," Ichigo muttered as he slugged a backpack on his back, the backpack containing all the information they got on Hell Girl. _

_"She is going through a lot of pain Ichigo," Orihime continued, looking down as she thought about the expression that was on Ai's face earlier. "Even though what she is doing is wrong, she is not enjoying it. All she wants is to be relieved of her pain."_

_"So now we help the psychopathic killer?" Ichigo shouted as he threw his hands in the air. "She doesn't feel bad enough obviously! She sits here and send innocents to Hell! I won't rest until I put a end to this!" _

_"Ichigo, I know how you feel but..." Orihime said, unsure what to say at this point. "Please try to think of how it is to be her before you make any rash decisions."_

As these words went through his head, Ichigo tried to shake off his bad feelings, wishing there was someone that understood what he was saying. But as always, he had to play the bad guy just because he wanted to prevent the problem. He sighed as he tilted back the milk once again and took a long swig, some of the milk leaking onto his shirt.

"Great," Ichigo moaned as he went to the sink to get something to clean up the milk. As he picked up a dishrag, a thought went into his head.

"Why haven't I seen Karin or Yuzu at all?" Ichigo thought as he dabbed at the milk on his t-shirt. "Something couldn't have...?" Ichigo dropped the dishrag as he ran into his sister Yuzu's room, Yuzu laying in bed sleeping.

"Thank god," Ichigo sighed as he went to leave the room.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" a voice said by Yuzu's bed, coming from where Yuzu was laying.

"Yuzu?" Ichigo asked, the voice not sounding like his sister. He went over to the bed and lifted the blankets from his sister's bed and Ai was laying there, looking up at him as Ichigo jumped back, his back hitting the wall as he slid down the wall.

"What have you done with my family?" Ichigo screamed as he took the Soul Badge from his pocket and slammed it against his chest. He came out in his Soul Reaper form, looking at Ai angrily as she sat up in the bed, not saying a word, just looking at Ichigo with her cold red eyes.

"That's it!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled out his Zanpaku and a blue aura covered his body. The room began to shake as Ichigo's Soul Pressure began to increase, the ground shaking as Ichigo pulled his sword back.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed as a giant blue and white energy wave went flying at Ai, Ai disappearing before the attack could even get near her. The attack took out the whole part of the house it hit, a giant hole in the wall.

"I won't let you escape!" Ichigo screamed with rage as he looked around Yuzu's room, wondering where Ai disappeared to.

"They have been sent to Hell," Ai whispered as Ichigo turned around and seen Ai standing behind him. "Their souls now belong to Him now."

"You sent my family to Hell?" Ichigo said, his eyes widened as he was on the verge of losing his mind.

"I didn't send anyone to Hell," Ai said, a dark look on her face. "Humans did the job for me. Don't you see Ichigo Kurosaki? I never had to do the job. Humans are the ones who are sending each other to Hell. They live like fools and never appreciate the freedom they have on this planet. Truly, humans make their own Hell on this planet. They kill, steal, lie, cheat, and corrupt each other, there is no need for a malevolent figure to be in the picture to cause the chaos when demons are born every day on this planet. And now you shall feel the pain of loss now that you have lost everything that you once charished is gone. Would you like to know who it was that pulled the string to send your family to Hell?"

"I want to know why you are doing this to me!" Ichigo screamed as he fell to the ground, tears falling from his eyes as he thought about his father, Yuzu, and Karin trapped in the bowels of Hell. "I didn't do anything to deserve this! I lived my life to protect those around me because I wasn't strong enough to before. But I have the power now to do so!" He slammed his fist against the ground as he closed his eyes and wept.

"You are pathetic Ichigo Kurosaki," Ai said as she stood before him. "Having the power doesn't mean you have the strength to get the job done. Killing Hollows might be beneficial in a spiritual sense, but the world around you is corrupted and broken. You live in a world of sinners and fools. This world shall meet its Armageddon, and it will be by the hands of its own inhabitants."

"I won't let that happen," Ichigo said quietly, looking at the floor with an angry look. "I won't let that happen to anyone!"

"Will you bring true justice to this world by ending the life of a sinner?" Ai asked as she held out a red straw doll. "Show your true strength by ending this foolishness once and for all!"

"I won't play your games Hell Girl," Ichigo said as he got on his two feet and looked at Ai with a determined look. "I will show you that this world isn't beyond saving. Killing all of the bad people cannot change anything. All it will do is cause more bad people to rise up from the ashes. You say that demons are born everyday, maybe so but heroes are also born. You sit here pretending to have a rightous cause, but you are a sinner like all the others. You want to ease your own suffering by sendingthose who do wrong to Hell, but that isn't right. You sit here and act as if you don't feel, but you are wrong. You have emotions, you are still human. You can try to forget this all you want, but this foolish charade is over."

"You truly are a pathetic fool Ichigo Kurosaki," Ai muttered as she looked at him with a sad look. "It's too late for your family. They have been sent to Hell not by me, but by Him. He wants you to be his new servant, and after he gets you he shall dispose of me. If you pull the string, you would go into a eternal contract with him. You would become his servant for life like I am. He will hold your family captive until you give in to his demands."

"He is a coward then," a voice said as Ichigo turned and seen Rukia standing at the hole in the wall, Renji behind her. "The Soul Society warned Him if he ever pulled anything like this, it would be in direct violation of the agreement signed between Hell and the Soul Society."

"There was a agreement between the two?" Ichigo asked as Renji nodded.

"We were investigating the situation over at the Soul Scoiety and figured that it was him," Renji explained. "He is a coniving bastard who thinks he is beyond all others, a real asshole."

"He was banished from the Soul Society centuries ago for opening the Gates of Hell without permission, which is direct violation of Article 13 of the Soul Society rules," Rukia said. "If he is in contact with a official Soul Reaper then..."

"Tis a shame Ichigo Kurosaki is not a official Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki," a deep voice said as Ichigo, Ai, Rukia, and Renji looked around the room, looking for the source of the voice.

"Kikuri," Ai said as Kikuri stood at the whole, her whole personality surpressed as she was controlled by Him.

"Why are you here?" Ai asked bitterly as a smile appeared on Kikuri's face, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji preparing their Zanpaku's next to Ai. "Are you here to dispose of me?"

"I am here to make myself clear to the one called Ichigo Kurosaki," Kikuri said, as Ichigo stepped in front of Ai and pointed his Zanpaku in Kikuri's face.

"Where is my family you bastard?" Ichigo asked as Kikuri began to smile again, this time a lot more sinister and dark.

"You family is with me Ichigo Kurosaki," Kikuri said as Ichigo prepared to strike, but Ai walked behind him and grabbed his arm. He looked back at her and she shook her head.

"That is not our enemy," Ai said as Ichigo nodded. He looked back at Kikuri and seen she was looking over at Ai with a dark smile.

"So you are going to defy me Ai?" Kikuri said as Ai looked at her with a cold look.

"I have no interest in being your servant anymore," Ai replied as a gate appeared behind her.

"It's the gate of Hell!" Renji screamed as Ai turned around and the gate cracked open, only wide enough to get Ai inside. The gate began to suck her in, Ai trying to stop it, but it was too late.

"Ai!" Ichigo screamed as he put his hand out to grab Ai, but her hand only brushed his as she was sucked into the Gate. Ichigo tried to pry open the Gate, but it wasn't budging.

"Use your Zanpaku Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as Ichigo pulled back and slammed his Zanpaku against the Gate, but it began to disappear.

"You Soul Reapers are pathetic," Kikuri said as she began to disappear with the Gate. "I will be awaiting your answer within a few days Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kikuri disappeared with the Gate, leaving Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji there alone.

"All right, let's go to Hell," Ichigo said as Renji and Rukia looked at him with a surprised look.

Ichigo has decided to take the fight to the Master of Hell himself! Will he be able to save his family from eternal damnation? Find out next time on Bleach: Gateway to Hell!


	5. Ichigo's Resolve

Welcome to a new chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell! This time, Ichigo is prepared to fight against the Master of Hell himself! Will he succeed? Will he be able to get to Hell? Find out now! I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl.

As Ichigo looked at where the Gate of Hell once was, his mind was completely made up.

"All right, let's go to Hell," Ichigo repeated as Rukia and Renji looked at him with a crazy look.

"Hey, is that hair causing a malfunction with your brain?" Renji shouted as he looked at Ichigo. "Hell is a impenetrable fortress! It was made so no soul nor Hollow could escape. Only the worst of souls actually go to Hell!"

"Usually we just purify it," Rukia said, looking up at the ceiling. "We cleanse it of all of its past sins and send it to the Soul Society, where the Soul can find peace and happiness. But if the Soul is completely corrupted by evil, we have no choice but to send it to Hell."

"Thanks for the Soul Reaper explanation," Ichigo said dryly as he walked towards the huge hole in his wall, about to jump out.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Rukia shouted as Ichigo ignored her and jumped through the hole. He then flash stepped down the street, unknown where he was going.

"We have to stop him Rukia," Renji said as he looked at Rukia, who was looking at the ground with a worried look.

"I don't think we can Renji," Rukia said as she looked up at him with a sad smile. "I just don't think it is possible to stop him with time."  
"We will stop him," a voice said as Renji and Rukia looked and Yoruichi and Soi Fon stood before them, serious expressions on both of their faces.

"Ichigo Kurosaki cannot be allowed to got to Hell," Soi Fon said as stood beside Yoruichi. "If he does, he will be in violation of the treaty signed by the Soul Society and Hell all those years ago."

"But the God of Hell violated those rules himself already!" Rukia exclaimed as Yoruichi shook her head no.

"Ichigo isn't a actual Soul Reaper, he is a substitute," Yoruichi explained. "The rules were that the God of Hell couldn't communicate with any Soul Reaper, and Soul Reaper and Substitute Soul Reaper as classified as two different things. Which means, he got us by fine print."

"That is why he said that when he came out," Renji said as Rukia nodded, a horrified look on her face.

"So we are supposed to leave Ichigo's family in Hell?" Rukia asked as Soi Fon nodded.

"They are not worth causing a war with the Soul Society and Hell," Soi Fon said as a blue and white energy wave came at her from the ground, she seeing it at the exact right time, so she was able to dodge.

"So that is all you think of my family huh?" a voice asked as Rukia, Renji, Soi Fon, and Yoruichi looked down and Ichigo stood there, alongside with Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Hone Onna.

"We are all going with Ichigo to Hell," Uryu said as he readied his energy bow. "And if any of you try to stop us, then we will defeat you."

"You don't talk that way to a captain!" Soi Fon spat as she pulled her sword out.

"Soi Fon, wait!" Yoruichi screamed as Soi Fon went at Uryu, but was intercepted by Ichigo halfway, her sword clashing with his.

"I won't let no one get in my way!" Ichigo screamed as Soul Pressure began to leak from his body, a blue aura covering him. "I will return my family from Hell!" He pushed Soi Fon away, but she wasn't done yet. They began to clash swords, both of them hitting each other with quick and deadly attacks, but none of them hitting because of the others defense. Ichigo began to get frustrated, Soi Fon skilled with her sword and not giving any openings. He decided to overpower her with pure strength. He began to charge up power, and let out a mighty swing as Soi Fon edged closer, blocking the attack, but her sword was beginning to spark.

"He's overpowering me," Soi Fon thought as she struggled to stop the mighty sword.

"It's OVER!" Ichigo screamed as he pushed her back and let out his Getsuga Tensho. Soi Fon wasn't able to dodge, and got hit head on by the attack, falling to the ground.

"That's one," Ichigo said as he looked at Yoruichi. "Are you going to get in my way Yoruichi?"

"I'm not trying to make you unhappy by saying this Ichigo," Yoruichi said softly. "But if you go along with this, you risk putting everyone on this planet in danger. If you go to Hell, you are still a part of the Soul Society. You will be used as a reason to start a war with the Soul Society. Once that occurs, this world will most definetly get caught in the balance. Their will be no Heaven, there will be no Hell. This is a lot deeper then you are thinking Ichigo. If you go down there recklessly, you will lose a lot more then your family. Hell will literally become Earth."

"So you are telling me to give up?" Ichigo asked quietly. "You are asking me to give up my family, let them rot in Hell, and just be happy with it. Well, I don't give a dam. I will rescue my family, defeat the God of Hell, and that is the end of the conversation."

"You will surely die," Yoruichi said as Ichigo shrugged. "But I will not stop you. I would go talk to Kisuke if you are trying to find a gateway to Hell. I will not be participating in this little adventure, so good luck to you Ichigo."

"Thank you Yoruichi," Orihime said as Ichigo nodded.

"I will be going with you Ichigo," Rukia announced as Renji looked at both her and Ichigo with a crazy look.

"You are both mad!" Renji shouted as he looked at them. "You do understand where you are planning to go? Hell isn't a joke, it's covered in Hollows, Menos, probably even Arrancars! You will never be able to escape!"

"We will take our chances," Chad said as everyone nodded. Renji sighed as he looked away and smiled a bit.

"I'm coming too," he said quietly as Rukia looked at him with a smile.

Later, as Ichigo and company prepared for their trip to Hell, Ichigo made the stop over to Kisuke's shop to talk to him about the trip and if he could help.

"Good to see you Ichigo," Kisuke greeted Ichigo as he walked through the front door. "What do I owe this visit?"

"I need a portal to Hell," Ichigo said as Kisuke looked down, a smile on his face.

"How did I know you would be going there?" Kisuke said as he pulled out a large, leather book. "I'm telling you, I have disagreed with the Soul Societies decision to work with Hell for a long time. It was mostly out of fear, they didn't want the God of Hell rebelling and sending his army to Earth, but I don't see why they allowed him to gather an army anyway. I think we have enough power to defeat them, but we need to be prepared."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke opened the book and motioned for Ichigo to look at it.

"Is this...?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke nodded.

"The weakness of the God of Hell," Kisuke said with a grin.

Ichigo has found out the weakness of the God of Hell! Will he use it to fight him? And what is this weakness? Find out next time! Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be a long one and a lot of action!


	6. Ai's Return

Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell! I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl. Review!

"So the God of Hell has a weakness?" Ichigo asked with a grin as he looked down at the leather bound book that Kisuke held. "It says here that in order to defeat a God of Hell..."

"In order to defeat a God of Hell..." Kisuke interrupted. "You must pierce the God of Hell's heart, which holds all of the tainted souls of Hell. The God of Hell feeds upon these souls, fueling him and giving him more strength."

"So how are all of the souls in Hell but in his heart at the same time?" Ichigo asked with a confused look.

"The souls are not actually in his heart," Kisuke explained. "When you are sent to Hell, your soul becomes part of a chain that leads to the God of Hell's heart. So think of all of Hell and everything in it the power of the God of Hell."

"So, in other words, the God of Hell uses Hell Girl to scout out more power for him," Ichigo replied with an angry look. "He manipulates peoples heart so that they commit sins and uses this to feed his overgrown ego!"

"He is pure evil Ichigo," Kisuke said, taking his hat off and looking at Ichigo with a serious look. "If you are going to do this, we will have to strike soon. I know that the God of Hell senses a rebellion about to begin and is most likely gathering his army as we speak."

"Why don't we destroy all the spirits in Hell?" Ichigo asked as Kisuke shook his head no.

"That is a option, but a dangerous one," Kisuke replied. "He will never allow us to do such a thing. The Soul Society was foolish in thinking that one being should be allowed to rule over such a place as Hell. They were bullied into a decision and were too scared to make a movement thinking that he would use the spirits of Hell to attack the Soul Society."

"What about Earth?" Ichigo shouted. "Did they not care about what happen to Earth?"

"They only wanted to protect themselves," Kisuke said with a disgusted look. "I know I wasn't the perfect Soul Reaper, but to be so foolish to actually not care about the people you are supposed to protect?"

"Selfish bastards," Ichigo agreed, shaking his head. "So what is the plan?"

"Recruit as many Soul Reapers as we possibly can," Kisuke said, getting up and pacing a bit. "Gather a small but powerful army. I have a machine that could get us to Hell, but it will be difficult to get out. I'm pretty sure if I tinker with it, I could figure something out. But it will be on a strict time period, so once the portal opens, it will close after a certain period of time. Second, we need a plan once we enter Hell. We can't just expect to attack the God of Hell and it be that easy."

"We need to find Ai Enma," Ichigo said as Kisuke looked at him with a surprised look.

"Hell Girl has been banished to Hell?" Kisuke asked as Ichigo nodded.

"Once we find Ai, maybe she can help us somehow," Ichigo continued with a thoughtful expression.

"We can also help Ichigo Kurosaki," a voice said behind him as Ichigo turned quickly and seen a old man and the guy that Ichigo had fought before.

"Hey, you are..." Ichigo started as Ren put his hand up in protest.

I'm not here to fight you Ichigo," Ren said as he looked at Ichigo with a serious look. "This is Wanyudo, and we are here to help you rescue the Mistress from Hell."

"This is good," Kisuke said as Ichigo looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Why would we trust these idiots for?" Ichigo asked as Wanyudo looked at Ichigo with a distasteful look on his face.

"We are the Mistress's faithful servants, our alliance with her shall never waiver," Wanyudo stated as Ren nodded. "We are with the Miss until the end."

"That will be soon if you do not listen to the demands of the God of Hell," a voice said as everyone looked and seen a young girl looking at them, her eyes dark red like Ai, but she looked different from Ai. This girl showed more emotion, looking at Ichigo and others with a smile.

"Are you the Mistress's replacement?" Ren asked as the girl nodded slowly.

"My destiny has just been revealed to me," the girl continued as Ichigo looked at Kisuke, who shrugged.

"My whole life was a illusion, I was destined to become the next Hell Girl."

"So you are now Hell Girl?" Ichigo asked as the girl nodded again.

"I am Yuzuki Mikage," the girl introduced herself. "I have been told by the order of the God of Hell to reclaim the servants of the former Hell Girl."

"We aren't property to possess!" Ren screamed as Wanyudo put his arm out.

"I'm sorry young lady, but we must refuse," Wanyudo said politely as Yuzuki looked at them with a sad look.

"Well, I have to convince you then," she said as a Menos Grande slammed into the shop, everyone looking up in surprise.

"What the hell is that?" Ren shouted as Ichigo pulled out his sword and looked at the Menos menacingly.

"Get the hell out of here!" Ichigo screamed as he jumped up and slammed his sword into the Menos chest, making the Menos howl in pain as it backed up a bit and looked at Ichigo with an aggravated look.

"You shouldn't have done that Ichigo," Yuzuki said in a sing along voice as the Menos roared with anger and slammed his fist into Ichigo's chest, causing a indent where Ichigo was laying. Ichigo coughed up a bit of blood, looking up at the Menos with an angry look as well. He got up slowly as the Menos swung its mighty fist and knocked Ichigo away, Wanyudo transforming into a giant wagon and catching Ichigo in the air.

"What the hell...?" Ichigo started before Wanyudo interrupted him.

"You have no time for questions Ichigo Kurosaki," Wanyudo urged. "You must defeat this new Hell Girl if you want to save the old one."

"Let me show you real power," Ichigo said as he hopped out the Wanyudo wagon and held his Zanpaku out in front of him with both hands. A blue aura began to cover him as he gathered his spiritual pressure and the ground began to softly shake.

"What is this?" Yuzuki asked with a bewildered look, looking around as the ground shook.

"This is the power of my BANKAI!" Ichigo screamed as his aura changed, turning a lot darker now, his outfit more slimming and his Zanpaku not as big as it was before, now slim and short.

"That won't beat my Menos," Yuzuki bragged as she pointed at her Menos as it attacked Ichigo, slamming its entire hand on top of Ichigo, Ichigo appearing to stand there and watch this occur without moving. But as the smoke cleared, the Menos had lifted its hand, Ichigo not there. Yuzuki looked in surprise as Kisuke appeared beside her, smiling broadly as he pointed up towards the head of the Menos. Yuzuki looked up as she seen Ichigo standing on top of the shoulder of the Menos, his back turned from everyone. Yuzuki growled as she pointed at the shoulder of the Menos, the Menos finally realizing that Ichigo was there, and the Menos decided to try to grab him. Ichigo flash stepped instantly, the Menos grabbing air as Ichigo floated in front of it, his sword beginning to glow a bit. He put it to his side and smiled valiantly at the beast, the beast getting more angry and looking at Ichigo with an angry look. It reached towards Ichigo to grab him, sure that it would this time.

"Finish," Ichigo whispered as he shut his eyes and floated there. The Menos continued to try to grab him as Ichigo put his hand to his face, a Hollow mask forming on his face. He then opened his eyes, his eyes like Hollow eyes now.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled his sword back and unleashed his attack, the attack dark black and maroon now, covering the Menos as it screamed in pain. It then began to fade away as the attack devastated it, completely annihilating it. Ichigo then turned to look at Yuzuki, who was gaping in surprise. She turned away as Kisuke pulled his sword out and put it to her throat, looking at her with a cold look.

"Don't make me use Benihime to kill you," Kisuke said as Yuzuki looked at him with a fearful look.

"Let's have a little talk," Ichigo said as the Hollow mask dissolved from his face. He walked over and looked Yuzuki in the eye. "Why the hell are you really here?"

"The God of Hell told me to bring you to Hell," Yuzuki said as Ichigo smiled, looking at the sky with a grin.

"So he wants me to kill him," Ichigo muttered as Ren and Wanyudo looked at each other.

"Ichigo!" a voice screamed as Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Hone Onna, and Byakuya appeared in the area, everyone looking at Ichigo with a grim look.

"What's going on guys?" Ichigo asked as Rukia began to speak, but Byakuya interrupted.

"You are all being taken in by the Soul Society for questioning in belief that you are conspiring to go to a forbidden area for Soul Reapers and Substitute Soul Reapers," Byakuya stated. "Either you come quietly or me and my associates will take you in the hard way Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Your associates?" Ichigo asked with a smug grin. "You will need them, cause I'm not going anywhere but to Hell."

"Let's not make this more difficult then it needs to be Ichigo," a voice said as Ichigo turned slightly and seen Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku, both wielding their Zanpaku's as they looked at Ichigo with a serious look.

"Besides, you cannot defeat three captains," a voice said as Ichigo looked up and seen a recovered Soi Fon, who didn't look too happy as she held her sword in her left hand.

"Brother, please stop this and understand how Ichigo feels!" Rukia screamed as Renji put his hand on Rukia's shoulder and shook his head gently.

"It's over Rukia," he said softly as Ichigo laughed out loud, hearing this.

"You already throwing in the towel?" Ichigo asked as he looked directly at Byakuya. "You know, Ai Enma once asked me why do I fight for and I told her that it is to protect the people I love. I still fight for the people I love, but one of the great moments of fighting is when you are able to prove someone wrong when they underestimate you. I won't lose, my family is at stake here. I will fight until I can't feel my hands, legs, or any part of my body. Even if I can't, as long as I can move I will fight. I will fight until I can't fight anymore. I will fight until my body turns into dust!"

"That was a very inspiring speech," Soi Fon said, a teasing/angry smile on her face as she prepared to strike. "But I don't have time for your foolishness!" Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of them as two people who were unable to be made out appeared, everyone looking over in surprise as a man and a young girl appeared.

"Ai Enma?" Ichigo asked as everyone looked over in surprise as Ai and another person looked back at them, Ai looking past Ichigo and looking at Yuzuki.

"You are Ai Enma?" Yuzuki asked as Ai and the man looked at her with dark looks.

"Hell Girl and Hell Boy have temporarily teamed up to crush this insect they call the new Hell Girl," the guy said with a smile as Yuzuki looked at them with an angry look. "I am Gilles de L'Enfer, and I have the power to escape from Hell!"

"The Mistress has teamed up with him?" Hone Onna said out loud as Ren and Wanyudo looked in surprise.

"Let us begin your trial," Ai said softly as she kept her eyes fixed on Yuzuki.

"Let's do this Byakuya," Ichigo said as he turned back to Byakuya and readied his sword.

Here is the scenario: Ichigo vs. Soi Fon, Byakuya, and Toshiro. New Hell Girl vs. Hell Girl and Hell Boy. WHO WILL WIN? And what is the God of Hell planning? Did Ai really team up with Hell Boy? And how did they escape from Hell? Find out these answers and more on the next new chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell!


	7. A Battle Among Soul Reapers

Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell! I do not own anything but the story. Please review and subscribe.

It was time to finally settle a few scores. As Ichigo stared down Byakuya, Soi Fon, and Toshiro, Ai faced off against Yuzuki with Gilles de L'Enfer, aka Hell Boy.

"So is this the only way you will surrender Ichigo?" Toshiro asked with a obvious smile on his face. "I don't think it is smart to go on a one man crusade against the Soul Society."

"This ends tonight Toshiro," Ichigo said with a smile as Toshiro looked at Ichigo with a irritated look.

"Dammit, it's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro shouted as Ichigo ignored him. Toshiro growled as he witnessed this obvious disrespect and flash stepped near Ichigo, Ichigo going on his guard. As Toshiro moved, all the other captains also flash stepped away, Ichigo looking around with his sword in front of him. Byakuya was the first to attack, Ichigo concentrating and sensing him before he was able to get a cheap shot. Ichigo's sword hit Byakuya's as they began to clash, Byakuya attacking Ichigo with quick slashes, Ichigo blocking the attacks at the same speed. Toshiro then appeared behind Ichigo and tried to attack, but Ichigo flash stepped away and appeared next to Byakuya, who flash stepped away the instant he sensed Ichigo's presence. Ichigo looked around again, trying to sense where Byakuya was, but was interrupted by Soi Fon, who came at him from the air with a vicious attack, but Ichigo rolled away and dodged at the right moment. Toshiro then flash stepped behind Ichigo and attacked, Ichigo turning and rejecting the attack with his own sword. Soi Fon then put her sword to Ichigo's back, Ichigo beginning to feel beads of sweat go down his neck from nervousness. As Soi Fon prepared to pierce his back, Ichigo flash stepped away and appeared in the air above Toshiro and Soi Fon. Byakuya then suddenly appeared and slashed Ichigo in his back, Ichigo turning in surprise as he was pushed back by the attack. Ichigo didn't let the injury slow him down, flash stepping to the ground and looking up at the three captains, who were looking at Ichigo each with a dark expression on their faces.

"This might be a challenge," Ichigo muttered with a grin as he put his hand to his face and his Hollow mask began to surface. "But I'm afraid I haven't gotten this far to lose just yet!" Meanwhile, Yuzuki had been cornered by Ai and Gilles, who were staring her down as she looked at them with angry looks.  
"He told me he sent you to Hell!" Yuzuki screamed as she pointed at Ai, who smiled as she pointed, which was rare for Ai.

"I have come back for redemption," Ai replied with a dark smile. "I have come back to unfortunately kill you. The Hell Girl mantle will be destroyed tonight along with The God of Hell's evil intentions. I have realized many things after my heart was reopened. All those years of having to seal away my own emotions just to deal with having to be Hell Girl has opened my eyes. Hell Girl should not be allowed to exist, and neither should a unjust God of Hell that sends people to Hell just to feed his own ego. People should make their own decisions in order to ultimately decide whether they go to the Soul Society or go to Hell. This is always been their decision, but of course the problem with humanity is that they lust for vengeance when they must learn to forgive. This is why I became Hell Girl in the first place. Emotions will always be there to cloud peoples judgment, but I believe that people like Ichigo Kurosaki do exist now. Humanity can prevail."

"Such a touching speech Ai," Gilles replied as he shook his head with disbelief. "But I honestly don't understand how you could suddenly believe all of that garbage. I believe vengeance is the only way to truly become strong, who cares about Heaven or Hell? The strength of the truly strong will always beat out the foolishness of those who believe in ludicrous madness like yours."

"Believe what you like," Ai said as she turned to Yuzuki once again. "You have accepted my old position as Hell Girl, therefore I must defeat you."

"This isn't what I wanted," Yuzuki said as she looked at Ai with a dark look. "I never wanted to be this stupid Hell Girl! I wanted to be Yuzuki Mikage, but I found out that Yuzuki Mikage didn't exist. She was a fake person made up for a stupid girl who was destined to take Ai Enma's place after Ai Enma gave up the Hell Girl mantle. So why do I have to suffer for something that I had no choice in?"

"You always have a choice in this world," Ai replied with a smile. "It all depends on what choice you make that is what affects your future and destiny."

"Fine, I decide to not allow you to kill me and to send you back to Hell Ai Enma!" Yuzuki screamed angrily as she summoned a giant Hollow. Ai looked at the Hollow with a blank look as the Hollow roared.

"If that is how you want to play," Ai said with a dark look.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had fully surfaced his Hollow mask and was looking at the captains.

"I don't have time to look at all of you, so lets end this now!" Ichigo shouted as he disappeared with amazing speed, even Byakuya was having trouble telling where Ichigo was. Soi Fon went back to back with Toshiro as they looked around, waiting for Ichigo to strike.

"THERE!" Byakuya shouted as he slashed at a image of Ichigo, but it was just a afterimage.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo screamed as he appeared behind Toshiro and Soi Fon and sent his most strongest attack at them, neither of them in a position to dodge the attack.

"This is impossible!" Soi Fon choked out as she was swallowed up by the attack, getting hit with it full on. Toshiro could only gasp as he was swallowed by the attack, shocked at Ichigo's speed.  
"Hmm, he sure has gotten stronger," Kisuke said as he watched the attack with an amused look. Byakuya watched with a surprised look as Soi Fon and Toshiro fell, defeated. Ichigo then turned and looked at Byakuya, who was snickering.

"Defeated before they could even use their Bankai," Byakuya said as he turned his sword around. "It is truly pathetic for any captain level Soul Reaper to underestimate their opponents, that leads to defeat. You must always be on your guard."

"Thanks for the explanation," Ichigo said as he stared Byakuya down. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You are underestimating me because you managed to defeat me before," Byakuya replied as he looked at Ichigo with cold eyes. "That is a very silly and amateur mistake for someone in your position. For your insolence, you shall receive instant death."

"Big words for a little man," Ichigo said as he looked at Byakuya. "I will be going to save my family and you cannot stop me."

"Then perish Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya said as he looked at Ichigo with a cold look. "Bankai."

The battle continues next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter, but look forward to two new chapters next week!


	8. Yuzuki's Struggle

Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell. I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl. Please R&R.

As Byakuya prepared to unleash his Bankai, Ichigo decided to interrupt it by attacking Byakuya, flash stepping in front of him and sending his sword at Byakuya's chest. Byakuya, who wasn't expecting this, flash stepped away quickly as he looked at Ichigo with a surprised expression on his face.

"What makes you think that I will allow you to use your Bankai?" Ichigo asked as he pointed his sword at Byakuya. "You underestimated me, and for that you will receive another humiliating defeat." Byakuya didn't reply, trying to keep his composure as he looked at Ichigo with a blank look. Ichigo flash stepped in front of him once more as Byakuya stood there, closing his eyes as he looked at the ground. Ichigo prepared to attack, having no idea what Byakuya was doing as Byakuya lifted his sword. He flash stepped behind Ichigo and slashed Ichigo's back quickly, leaving a long scar across Ichigo's back as he flew to the ground from the force of the attack. Ichigo looked up from the ground with a grin as Byakuya said nothing. He sheathed his sword as he looked down at Ichigo with his cold eyes.

"I will assist you in saving your family from the depths of Hell," Byakuya announced as Rukia and Renji gasped. "Any man that can stop me from using my Bankai gains my respect for the moment. Once this is settled, we will finish our match."

"I appreciate it," Ichigo said as he pulled himself up from the ground. "But you know that this will not be any old mission. I will be taking on the God of Hell himself."

"I am not scared of some foolish man who calls himself a God," Byakuya replied with a snicker. "Allow me to show you that this fool is nothing to me."

"I'm afraid you won't be getting to fight him, but I'll give him the message before I kill him," Ichigo answered with a grin as Byakuya didn't reply, just looking away with what seemed like a smile on his face.

"Ichigo, you have to help Ai!" Orihime screamed as she pointed at the Hollow that was staring down Ai while she looked at Yuzuki.

"I'm on it!" Ichigo screamed as he flash stepped next to Ai, Ai saying nothing as they both looked up at the Hollow.

"I'll take the Hollow, defeat the new Hell Girl," Ichigo said as Ai nodded. She disappeared as Ichigo flash stepped in front of the Hollow and brought down his sword at the Hollow's chest, the Hollow screaming in pain as Ichigo smirked at it.

"You cannot be me Ai Enma," Yuzuki said as Ai looked at her coldly. "I will not be defeated by you, I will give myself an identity!"

"Is that what this is truly about?" Ai asked as Yuzuki bit her lower lip. "You already have an identity, you are just trying to convince yourself that you don't."

"Shut the hell up!" Yuzuki screamed as Ai teleported in front of her and looked deep into Yuzuki's eyes, Yuzuki looking back at her with widened eyes. Suddenly, Yuzuki was covered in darkness as she stood alone. She looked around fearfully as Ai appeared in front of her, staring her down as Yuzuki began to back up slowly.

"I can save you from going to Hell," Ai whispered as Yuzuki looked at her with a surprised look. "If you help me, I can save your soul from going to Hell. I know how you feel right now, allow me to help you."

"Y-you would help me?" Yuzuki stuttered as Ai nodded.

"I will help you, but you must trust me," Ai replied as Yuzuki looked at her hesitantly. She took a few seconds until she nodded slowly, Ai nodding back. Ai then pulled out a small dagger as she looked at Yuzuki menacingly. She then stabbed Yuzuki in the chest, blood gushing from the wound as the darkness around her returned back to normal, Ichigo and the others looking in horror as they watched Yuzuki's blood flow from her body.  
"What did you do Ai?" Ichigo shouted as the Hollow tried to attack. Ichigo looked up at it with an annoyed look as he slammed the tip of his sword into the Hollow's mask, the Hollow screaming as it disappeared. Ai said nothing as she twisted the knife, Yuzuki coughing as more blood flowed from her body.

"W-why am I not dying?" Yuzuki asked as Ai looked at her with a serious look.

"Hell Girl cannot die," Ai replied as she dug the knife deeper into Yuzuki. "You will bleed, but your body will regenerate any damage you sustain. Your blood can be used as a opening to the Gateway of Hell. You see, Hell Girl and the Gate of Hell are linked in a way that is actually unknown. As Hell Girl brings her victims to Hell, the Gate opens to after sensing Hell Girl's blood, so there is only one that can open this Gate. This was established after the Soul Society tried to enter the Gate to attack the God of Hell, so he locked away the Gate to everyone. The Gate will only open after sensing Hell Girl's blood. So everyone must have Yuzuki's blood somewhere on their body in order to enter Hell."

"But I had something that could have got us into Hell," Kisuke said as Ai shook her head no.

"We needed something that could get us in and out," Ai replied. "This is the only way to get us in and then hopefully get us out."

"The Gate won't even appear unless we need to send a evil spirit to Hell," Ichigo said as Ai nodded.

"That's why I brought Gilles with me," Ai replied as Gilles looked over at her with widened eyes. "I would never go so low to team up with the likes of you. It's time to go to Hell and stay this time."

"So you used me Ai Enma," Gilles answered as he looked at Ai with a dark look. "I knew that you were up to something with this plan. I didn't figure that you would actually go so low to try to trick me, but the more you know right? I guess it's time to send you all to Hell, because you will now face against the power of Hell Boy!"

Hell Boy vs. Ai and Ichigo! A team-up between Soul Reapers and Hell Correspondence is going to occur. Sorry to all those who wanted to see a more full fight between Ichigo and Byakuya, they will continue at the end of the story. So look forward to that!


	9. The Battle Against Hell Boy

Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell! The final battle is approaching as Ichigo and company are going to face off against the God of Hell! Will they be able to stop this ultimate evil? Find out as they travel to Hell TODAY! I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl! I also would like to announce that there will be a sequel to this fanfiction! It will be called Bleach: A New Hell and will feature a whole new war against a familiar enemy... So stay tuned!

"So you plan to betray me Ai?" Gilles asked once again as he stared at Ai with an arrogant expression plastered on his face. He flashed Ichigo an ugly grin before he put his arms to his side. Ai and Ichigo looked at each other in unison as Gilles began to laugh softly, the ground shaking slightly as he did. He then began to laugh manically as the ground began to tremble as if it was in fear. The ground began to shake uncontrollably as Ichigo slammed his sword into the ground and grasped onto it tightly just to keep his balance. He grabbed Ai's hand as he looked at Gilles, who was beginning to slowly float in the air.

"How strong is this guy exactly?" Ichigo asked Ai as she looked over at Gilles with a stunned expression.

"Well, he does have the power to escape from an impenetrable fortress," Ai replied with a cynical look.

"So he's the real deal then," Ichigo said as he pulled his sword from the ground. He let go of Ai's hand as he held his sword in front of him with both hands.

"You can't beat me with your pathetic power!" Gilles screamed as he sent a boulder flying at Ichigo, Ichigo slicing the boulder in half as he ran at Gilles. Gilles looked in surprise as he used his abilities to push more rocks at Ichigo as Ichigo rushed forward, Ichigo either cutting them in half or just crushing them with the power of his sword. Gilles was in shock of this tremendous skill as he stood still, wide open for an attack. Ichigo did not disappoint, punching Gilles in the face as he got close enough, knocking away the one who calls himself Hell Boy. Gilles wiped his mouth as blood dripped from his lip that had been busted by the punch and stared at Ichigo with hatred all over his face.

"Why let your little lackey face me Ai?" Gilles asked as he wiped more blood from his mouth. "Why don't you yourself show me how strong you are? I mean, I almost defeated you last time."

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled his sword over his head. "I'm going to finish you here! GETSUGA TEN..."

"Ichigo, stop," Ai interrupted as Ichigo looked back at her with a surprised look.

"Don't tell me you are actually falling for his reverse psychology!" Ichigo shouted as Ai shook her head no.

"He must be defeated by me," Ai replied as she walked past Ichigo. "Allow me to finish him off, save your own power for the God of Hell."

"I guess you have a point," Ichigo reluctantly put down his sword. "Just don't let this asshole beat you Ai."

"I wouldn't dream of allowing that to occur," Ai replied as Ichigo smiled. Ai stood in front of Gilles as Gilles disappeared and appeared behind Ai, smiling broadly as he grasped the knife that Ai had used to stab Yuzuki with in his hand. Ichigo looked in horror as Ai signaled for him to remain there and not retaliate.

"How do you feel now Ai?" Gilles whispered as Ai said nothing. "I hold your pathetic little life in my own hands now. How do you feel by the way? Probably like you still hold the power of Hell Girl right? Allow me to give you a little hint. You are not free and you never will be. As we speak, the God of Hell watches this battle and allows you to live because of his own power. He wants you to bring Ichigo Kurosaki to him Ai. If it wasn't for the God of Hell, you would be alive, but with no strength. No power, just slowly aging away as you met your past due demise. He is using you to get to Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I already know this," Ai answered as Gilles looked at her with a shocked look. "Only a fool wouldn't have realized this already. Basically, someone like you who is so dimwitted that it took him this long to figure out that it is a trap." Gilles growled as Ai continued.

"I am going to do as he wants," Ai continued. "He wants me to bring Ichigo to him, I shall do as he wishes. But once I do, he will be finished."

"You do know that even if Ichigo pulls off the impossible, you will die as well because you are only alive under the power of the God of Hell," Gilles replied as Ai nodded.

"Yes, I will finally atone for all of my sins," Ai answered. "This is the only way to give back to the world that I took so much from. After my own death, I had lost faith in the world I had once cherished. It had given me life, love, and happiness. But once that was taken, I was sad and bitter. MY thirst for revenge was the only thing that attracted the God of Hell to me. I was so angry that those people took my life, I couldn't remember the happiness that I once knew. All I could think of was the love I lost and the people who took it from me. I sealed my heart away and allowed myself to be the slave to evil. Now my heart is open, and I will use this opportunity to crush the evil that had once tempted me!"

"You bore me with your speeches Ai," Gilles replied with a fake yawn. "Now, how about I finish you off?" Gilles moved his arm to stab Ai, but Ai disappeared and caught his arm. He looked back in surprise as Ai threw him to the side of her, Ichigo standing there with a grin.

"Finish it," Ai said as Ichigo nodded, his sword glowing a faint blue.

"GO TO HELL!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled his sword behind his back quickly. "GETSUGA TENHSO!" Gilles could only look as he was swept away by the attack, his body beginning to fade in the blue light of the attack.

"DAM YOU!" Gilles screamed, not all of this able to be heard. "YOU WILL SOON JOIN ME AI ENMA! AND SO WILL YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I WILL LIVE ON! HAHAHAHAHA" Gilles disappeared, his body completely obliterated by the attack. All that remained was his soul, which stood there, looking around in surprise as Gilles pulled at the chain on his chest.

"It's over fool," Ichigo replied as he pointed his sword at Gilles. "You have been deemed a tainted soul, now it is time to go to Hell." As he said this, a gate appeared in front of him, looming in the area menacingly.

"Quickly, let us get all covered on Yuzuki's blood!" Hone Onna screamed as everyone nodded. They all ran over to the area where Yuzuki was still slightly bleeding out and rubbed her blood on any part of their bodies.

"OK, this is how we are going to do this," Kisuke announced as he stood by the gate. "We will seperate into teams. Ichigo, you will lead Team 1, who will consist of yourself, Ai, Orihime, Hone Onna, Uryu, Rukia, and..."

"I will assist Ichigo," a voice said as Toshiro and Soi Fon stood behind them, recovered from their damage by Orihime.  
"Fine, Toshiro will also join Team 1," Kisuke continued. Team 2 will be myself, Byakuya, Chad, Ren, Wanyudo, Soi Fon, Rangiku, and Renji. Team 1 will find the God of Hell as Team 2 cleans out the area. Are we OK with this set-up?" Everyone nodded as they all turned and looked at the Gate.

"We can get in trouble for doing this," Soi Fon said as she looked at the Gate. "I am taking a huge risk in helping you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"We all are here," Toshiro replied as Ai reached and touched the gate, the Gate opening slowly. Inside the Gate was pure darkness, nothing able to be seen as they looked inside it.

"Let's go guys," Ichigo said as he walked through the gate.

THE GATE HAS BEEN OPENED! THE ADVENTURE TO HELL BEGINS... NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Ichigo's Pain

Ichigo and the gang are going to Hell... Can they survive? Welcome to the first of the last five chapters of Bleach: Gateway to Hell. As we find ourselves heading towards the last chapter, will Ichigo be able to make it out of Hell? Will he defeat the God of Hell? Find out... NOW! I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl. R&R.

As Ichigo made his way into the Gate of Hell, the stench of death and corrosion filled the air. As he stepped inside, the darkness around him increased, swallowing him up as he walked further into the entrance to Hell. Ai and the others followed him cautiously, not knowing what to expect at this point as they were so close to the God of Hell's domain.

"We need to make sure that we keep in arm's length with Ichigo," Ai announced as everyone behind her nodded. "We have no idea whether the God of Hell will try to split us up at this point."

"This place is even more foul that I ever imagined," Rukia commented as she looked around with a serious look on her face. "Just being here gives me the creeps..."

"There is some light up ahead!" Ichigo shouted from ahead as everyone looked at where he was pointing and indeed there was a small beam of light poking up from up ahead. Ichigo began to sprint up ahead as everyone followed him, keeping in arm's length as Ai had advised them to. The light up ahead began to increase with every step that they took, the light shaping itself into a door. They all stopped as they looked at the door skeptically, nothing ahead but pure water.

"This is the place where I used to row the damned souls to Hell," Ai said as she looked into the water with a nostalgic look on her face. "It's been so many years..."

"How are we going to get across?" Ichigo asked impatiently as he looked at the sparkling water. "We need a boat or something."

"Will this work?" a voice asked in a sing along tone as Kikuri rolled up in front of them, rowing a boat that seemed like it could fit 20 people.

"The big boss is really waiting in anticipation huh?" Wanyudo remarked as he looked at the giant boat.

"So he sent you Kikuri," Ai said as she looked at the young girl, who looked at her with a knowing smile. She didn't say a word as she motioned for them to get on the boat, Ichigo jumping on board first. Everyone else followed suit, the boat getting completely filled up with people.

"I can sense the presence of dark souls," Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses and looked around cautiously. "We might be running into some trouble soon."

"Bring it on," Ichigo replied darkly as he kept his hand positioned near his sword.

"This is our stop," Kikuri said as she rowed the boat up to a area filled with pitch black darkness. "Ahead lies Hell and all that spooky stuff!"  
"Ai, you cannot do this!" a voice said behind the group as Ai and Ichigo turned around and was surprised to see Yuzuki behind them, dressed in Ai's multicolored kimono. "I won't let you kill yourself like this!"  
"It must be done," Ai replied as she climbed from the boat and headed towards the darkness. As she did, a group of hands tried to grab her, Ai looking in surprise as she was dragged into the darkness. Ichigo looked with widened eyes as he pulled his sword from it's white cloth and pulled it off his back. He swung it in a fancy manner as he rushed into the darkness, everyone else including Yuzuki and Kikuri following as well.

"It's too dark to see anything," Toshiro observed as they walked through the darkness, no sign of Ichigo and Ai. "Ichigo, are you there? Ichigo!" As he said this, Toshiro's cries became muffled as he was suddenly dragged away as well.

"Captain?" Rangiku asked as she looked around. "Something is wrong here..." As she said this, something touched her arm, Rangiku quickly pulling out her sword as she looked around.

"Calm down, it was just me," Kisuke said as he walked up ahead. "I think I have the remedy for this. I had brought this in case we might have needed it so..." Kisuke turned on a lantern as he lifted it up in the air and everyone looked around. They all gasped as they seen that they were surrounded by undead people, all of them looking at the group. They all attacked, Kisuke dropping the lantern to the ground as he quickly pulled out his sword from his cane.

"Show them Benihime!" Kisuke shouted as his sword transformed, Kisuke then holding it out in front of them. There was hordes of the undead humans, all of them rushing in as Orihime put up a shield to protect the team. Kisuke began to slice the monster's bodies apart as Byakuya and Soi Fon stayed in the rear and gave support in needed. Uryu and Chad went into the front lines, Uryu caving their chests in with his arrows as Chad used his strength to rip them apart easily.

"There is too many!" Kisuke screamed as he looked up ahead and seen more arriving. "It's an ambush! He grabbed Ai knowing that Ichigo would come and now is keeping us busy!"

"Allow me to end all of this foolishness," Byakuya said as he came in the front of the group and let his sword drop to the ground, his sword going right through it. "Bankai." As he said this, many giant swords suddenly came into the area, everyone backing up behind Byakuya.

"Senbonazakura Kageyoshi (A Thousand Cherry Blossoms)," Byakuya said as the swords all turned into tiny crystal looking particles as they filled the air. "A hundred millions blades of your doom." As he said this, the particles covered all of the undead, all of them being vaporized by the technique.

"He's unreal," Ren said as he watched the techinque disperse with awe. "These Soul Reapers are amazing."

Meanwhile, Ichigo had continued running ahead, looking around with desperation as he tried to figure out where Ai had disappeared to.

"Ai!" Ichigo shouted for the fourth time as he looked around with a desperate look. "Ai!"

"Ai has went bye bye for now Ichigo," a voice said as Ichigo turned and seen Kikuri behind him. He picked her up by her shirt collar as she struggled to get out.

"Where is she you little brat?" Ichigo asked as Kikuri stopping fidgeting and looked at Ichigo with a smile.

"Why don't you come ahead and find out Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kikuri replied in a strange voice as a mark on her head surface. "Come to me now!"

"I will make you suffer for what you did!" Ichigo shouted as he dropped Kikuri and ran ahead. He stopped quickly as he looked ahead and seen someone that he hadn't seen in a long time...

"Grand Fisher?" Ichigo choked out as the Grand Fisher chuckled darkly.

"It's been a long time Ichigo Kurosaki!" Grand Fisher exclaimed as Ichigo held his sword out in front of him.

"You son of a bitch," Ichigo muttered as his sword began to glow a faint blue. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"I think I'll eat you just like I did your mother!" Grand Fisher screamed as he ran at Ichigo, Ichigo pushing his back with his sword.

"What's wrong, you didn't miss me?" Grand Fisher asked as he tried to push through Ichigo's sword. "I'm here just for you my friend!"

"I won't have any mercy on you!" Ichigo shouted as he prepared to attack.

Grand Fisher has returned! Ichigo is prepared to battle! Can he win and avenge his mother? Find out NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Hell Has No Fury

Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell... We are nearing the final chapter of this epic tale... I want to thank all of the faithful reviewers of this story and tell you all that I truly appreciate that you take the time to do that... Now on to the story. I do not own Hell Girl or Bleach. R&R.

As Ichigo stood face to face with his worst nightmare, horrible thoughts clouded his mind as he looked at the Grand Fisher. His mind began to tell him to slaughter the demon here and now, make Karin and Yuzu happy and redeem his family. But Ichigo began to slowly realize that these thoughts were not his own. His mind began to fade, his own powers slipping as he felt his body advance on it's own.

"W-what the hell?" Ichigo said aloud as his hand gripped Zangetsu tightly and advanced, preparing to strike down the Grand Fisher as the Grand Fisher stood and stared at him, teasing him. Ichigo began to try to stop his body, his other arm trembling as he he tried to grab his other arm, but it was to no avail. It was as if something else wanted him to kill the Grand Fisher, something deeper inside him...

"Don't be foolish Ichigo," a voice said as Ichigo seemed to snap out of it, his mind coming back as he regained control of his body. Ichigo took a deep breath as he looked to the side of him and seen Ai looking at him with her usual stare.

"Don't let your heart fall for temptation Ichigo," Ai said as she pointed at the Grand Fisher. "He is only a mirage that was created by the God of Hell to slow you down. Now we do not have time to fool around, let's go Ichigo."  
"Where did you go?" Ichigo choked out as he still wasn't feeling himself completely. He tried not to look at the Grand Fisher, who was still standing there looking very real.

"I was dragged into the darkness by the very souls that I banished to here," Ai replied as she pointed ahead, men and woman souls gathering and floating around in the air. "It seems we have entered the area of Hell where the souls themselves gather..."

"These are the souls that haven't been absorbed then?" Ichigo asked as he wiped his forehead, which was drenched in sweat. He turned once more and seen that the Grand Fisher had disappeared. He began to think that if the God of Hell was using the Grand Fisher to scramble his mind, what could he have possibly done to Yuzu, Karin, and his father? Knowing that he must save his family, responsibility kicked in, overpowering the fear that Ichigo had just felt minutes before. He brushed himself off and replaced Zangetsu on his back, smiling valiantly as he looked at Ai.

"These souls have no meaning to the God of Hell," Ai replied as she watched one of the souls pass her. "Some souls are allowed to live out their eternity in Hell in semi peace. These are the souls that are so already broken, there is no point in the God of Hell absorbing them. He uses these souls as his personal minions, using them to draw souls with power to him."

"This guy is a class act," Ichigo answered as he balled his fist in anger. "I'm going to have fun letting my sword clash with his face..."

"We do not have much time Ichigo," Ai replied as she started to walk ahead. "We need to keep moving..."

"What about the others?" Ichigo asked as he looked back, the others nowhere in sight.

"We have no time if you want to save your family," Ai replied as she kept walking. Ichigo ran over to follow her, looking back one more time as he followed Ai deeper into Hell...

Meanwhile, Kisuke was leading the team as he battled against more undead creatures as they attacked once more, even more hordes of them this time around.

"Foolish," Byakuya said as he prepared to use his Bankai once more, but Kisuke put his hand out to stop him.  
"Don't overuse your Bankai just yet," Kisuke said as he looked at the undead hordes that were advancing. "I have a more, time saving plan. RUN!"

"What?" Toshiro and Rangiku shouted at the same time as Kisuke pointed ahead, everyone following in a hurry.

"Why are we running?" Rukia asked as she ran next to Kisuke. "We can easily defeat them with Byakuya's Bankai."

"They are only here to waste our time and separate us farther from Ichigo," Kisuke replied as he sheathed his sword. "We need to save time and energy, so this is the best technique."

"It seems kind of cowardly..." Orihime stated as Chad and Uryu nodded in agreement. "But whatever is necessary to get us to Ichigo faster I guess..."

"Now that is the right attitude to have!" Kisuke exclaimed as he dodged a undead trying to grab him. "Let's go!"

As Ichigo and Ai made their way deeper into the bowels of Hell, Ichigo began to have a sickening feeling as he walked past a few stalagmites.

"We are getting closer aren't we?" Ichigo asked as Ai nodded slowly.

"I can feel him," Ai said as she began to walk with a slower pace. "He is definetly nearby..."

"What the hell?" Ichigo shouted as many hands suddenly shot up from underground, trying to grab Ichigo as he jumped away quickly. The hands suddenly bursted from the ground as they were more undead hordes, growling as they looked at Ichigo.

"Not this time!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled out his sword and prepared to fight. He began to clash with the monster, cutting off limbs and heads left to right as Ai pushed them away from her. Ichigo then stood back to back from Ai, Ai pushing them back with small fire balls as Ichigo slammed his sword into their chests, making them fall instantly.

"There is a lot more where that came from!" Ai shouted as she pushed a few more undead back. "What the hell is he planning?"

"Back away from the Soul Reaper Ai Enma," a two voices said at the same time as Ichigo turned and looked in the direction in horror.

"N-no, Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo stuttered as he seen his two sisters staring at him, blank expressions on their face.

"Step away from the Soul Reaper Ai Enma," Yuzu and Karin repeated, Ai stopping and looking up at Ichigo, who was stunned.

"Why would he do this?" Ichigo asked himself out loud as he looked at his two young sisters. "What kind of monster would...?" As he said this, his two sisters came running at him, both of them attacking him as Ichigo jumped out the way, looking at his sisters with widened eyes.

"Karin! Yuzu! It's me!" Ichigo screamed as he dodged another of their attacks, not expecting this to occur.

"Please stop this Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted as he stopped Yuzu from attacking him. "I'm your big brother Ichigo! You have to remember me!"

"You are the person who allowed my mother to die," Yuzu replied as Ichigo looked at her with widened eyes. "I know exactly who you are..."

"No Yuzu..." Ichigo murmured as he backed up. "No..." As he backed up, he back up into someone, someone who seemed to be his size.

"Ai?" Ichigo asked as he turned around and seen his father in full Soul Reaper gear.

"Oh no," Ichigo said as his father unsheathed his sword.

"Time to teach you a lesson Ichigo," Isshin said softly as he stared at his son with a blank look. "Time to kill you for killing my wife..."

"Dad..." Ichigo said as Isshin attacked, Ichigo rejecting the attack with his own sword. "Please don't do this!"

"We will make this place your permanent home..." Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu said at the same time. "Join us... Ichigo..."

Ichigo vs. his family! Can he survive? Find out next chapter!


	12. Ichigo is No More

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell. I do not own anything but the story. Sorry for being gone for so long, but I'm back! Please R&R! _

As beads of sweat dripped from Ichigo's forehead, the pressure of what lied before him began to register. His mind was clouded, his hands were clammy, and his body was shaking as he stared down at his father Isshin. The consumed Isshin, who was wielding his zanpakutō, stared at Ichigo blankly as he prepared to strike once more.

"Ichigo, are you feeling OK?" Ai asked as she stared at Ichigo skeptically. He wasn't acting himself, the situation seemingly putting the young Soul Reaper in a strange state of mind.

"I-I don't feel right..." Ichigo stuttered as his body began to feel intense pain, his Soul Pressure beginning to leak from his body. As the pain of Ichigo's body blinded him, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu stood silently as Ai walked up cautiously behind Ichigo, not understanding what was occurring. Ichigo fell to his knees, holding his face as his Hollow mask surfaced by itself. His body began to transform, Ichigo's eyes from within the mask glowing a dark red as he let out a gigantic roar. Ai stepped back, watching the transformation occur with widened eyes. As this occurred, Kisuke and the others rushed into the area, stopping in shock as they spotted the transforming Ichigo.

"What's going on here?" Rukia asked Kisuke as Kisuke shrugged.

"It seems that he is becoming a Hollow," Byakuya stated as he unsheathed his zanpakutō. "We must kill him now before he becomes too dangerous..."

"There must be something else that we can do..." Uryu replied as Rukia looked at her brother with a pleading look. Byakuya looked away, trying not to look at his younger sister's expression.

"Fine, we will try to reason, then attack," Byakuya said as everyone nodded in agreement. As this conversation continued, a new Ichigo was born. This one wore the same Hollow mask, his body covered in a wicked pure black aura. His skin was snow white, his eyes still glowing the wicked red they were earlier.

"Ichigo...?" Rukia asked as she stepped up to him cautiously. Ichigo turned slowly, looking behind his shoulder at Rukia. He then pointed his sword at Rukia, Byakuya quickly putting his sword to his side.

"Rukia, Soul Reapers are boring, join us..." Ichigo hissed in a deep voice as Rukia looked at him with a startled expression. "Being one of the God of Hell's minions is so much more endearing..."

"He is using the Hollow within Ichigo to taint his heart..." Ai explained as she stepped forward. "It seems he used the opportunity when Ichigo was most vulnerable and slowly poisoned his heart by increasing the presence of the Vizard within him..."

"But Ichigo has control of that..." Orihime began as Ai shook her head no.

"At the state it was in previously yes," Ai replied. "But now, it has been increased to the point that Ichigo's entire being might be consumed by it. He has fully been pulled into the God of Hell's trap. He used Ichigo's family to weaken his heart, making them say things that Ichigo felt guilty for. Then he used the vulnerability to spring his trap..." Ai was interrupted as with one quick movement, Ichigo used his blade to cut Ai's shoulder, Ai grabbing her shoulder in surprise as blood dripped from her wound.

"Your too smart for your own good Ai..." Ichigo muttered softly as he stood behind her, waving his sword in the air. "I don't want to kill you yet though. I'm going to play with you, make you suffer before I make this place your permanent residence..."

"Ichigo! Please stop this!" Rukia shouted as she unsheathed her sword. "We don't want to have to fight you!"

"You, defeat me?" Ichigo asked as he chuckled softly. "Please, Rukia. You and your weak allies can't defeat the might of me."

"Hmm, even Ichigo doesn't have a loud mouth like you do faker," Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up on his face. He pulled out his energy bows, using them to try to pierce Ichigo. Ichigo flash stepped away promptly, running quickly as Uryu continued to fire away. As Uryu distracted Ichigo, Toshiro and Byakuya stepped forward, preparing to jump into the battle.

"To crush two insignificant fools as you is child play," Ichigo muttered with a maniacal grin as he flash stepped away from the two captains. He appeared behind Uryu, who gasped in surprise as he was slashed in the back by Ichigo's blade. Uryu winced with pain as Ichigo loomed over him, a wicked grin on his face.

"So, it seems you have a problem with simple logic Quincy," Ichigo whispered within Uryu's ear. "Everyone knows that simple Quincies could never defeat a true Shinigami. Your kind id extinct because they never stood a chance..."

"Shut the hell up!" Uryu shouted angrily as he rolled away and held his bow at Ichigo's face. "It's over fool!"

"Do as you wish Quincy," Ichigo said as he closed his eyes. "Attack one of your allies..." Uryu's hands began to shake, knowing that he couldn't just shoot this new Ichigo in the face. Ichigo snickered as he turned his sword around and used the heel to bash it into Uryu's face, blood dripping down his nose as he held his face.

"I'm obviously not the Ichigo you know and you are still too weak to truly attack me," Ichigo said as he looked at Uryu, shaking his head. "It seems none of you have the power or intellect to beat me. Hell is thy place where you shall be residing for eternity."

"Enough of your foolish commentary..." Byakuya stated as he and Toshiro stood behind Ichigo, crossing their swords at his neck. "This ends now Hollow."

"Hmm, I could have sworn you didn't have what it took to defeat the real Ichigo Byakuya?" Ichigo retorted. "And Toshiro, didn't I defeat you and Soi Fon outside earlier?" Soi Fon growled from the sidelines, itching to jump into the battle. Kisuke sighed as he tried to think of a way to return the consumed Ichigo back to himself.

"Let's end this now," Ichigo muttered as he snapped his fingers and his father and sisters appeared at the side of him. "Kill all of them and don't have any mercy."

_Sorry for the short chapter but I will be back soon! Not many chapters left until the last chapter so stay tuned! _


	13. Ichigo's Struggle

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell. I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl. I also want to dedicate this to xXShiroiGatsuKaXx who has a Bleach story called "Voices of the Forgotten" and it is awesome! So check it out! _

_Inside Ichigo's mind_

Alone. This was the one word that described Ichigo Kurosaki right now. He sat alone inside a place where he had no idea even existed. A place deep inside his own mind, empty and dark. It was the darkness that made him uncomfortable, the darkness seeming to swallow up his very existence. As Ichigo sat inside his own mind, there was no escape. Some malicious force had complete control over his body, eating away at his soul as he sat there. Was there any hope? Shouldn't it be the end? Isn't this what Ai spoke of earlier? As Ichigo questioned his own existence inside the darkness, he fell deeper and deeper into the pit of despair. The pit of despair being the place where nothing could exist. A place where even the God of Hell fears. A place of non existence. But as doubt floated through Ichigo's mind, he continued to fall, no way for him to seemingly get up at this point, no reason for him to. He was useless, worthless, pointless...

"Is that what you think of yourself Ichigo?" a voice asked inside the dark as Ichigo lifted his head up, searching for the voice's whereabouts. "To think you would give up like this... It makes me feel that you aren't worthy to wield me anymore..."

"Z-Zangetsu?" Ichigo choked out as Zangetsu walked from out of the darkness and stood in front of Ichigo.

"Are you worthy to wield me Ichigo Kurosaki?" Zangetsu asked as Ichigo looked down once again, not saying a word. "It seems that you have no answer to this question anymore. When I previously asked you this question, you answered me from inside your heart. And your heart was so sure of itself, knowing that what it was doing was the right path to walk. Is there a reason why it is not the same as it once was?"

"I am not the person I used to be Zangetsu," Ichigo muttered softly as he looked down at his hands. "I am not worthy to wield you, so find someone that is..."

"The Ichigo that I was born from would not have spoken those words," Zangetsu interrupted as he grabbed Ichigo's face and forced him to look him in the eye. "Don't you see what is occurring? Are you that stupid? It's obvious that you can't wield me if you cannot figure out something that is so simple..." As Zangetsu spoke these words, he disappeared. Ichigo looked back down, a tear escaping from his eye as he fell deeper into the darkness.

"So that is what you are going to do now Ichigo?" a softer voice asked inside the darkness as Ichigo looked up again once more.

"Just leave me alone Zangetsu," Ichigo murmured as he put his head down.

"I'm not Zangetsu Ichigo," the voice replied as the person stepped into Ichigo's vision.

"M-Mom?" Ichigo stuttered as Masaki Kurosaki stood in front of him, smiling at her teenage son. "I-It can't be you! Every time I see you, it's just an illusion or a trick."

"Ichigo, why have you closed your beautiful heart?" Masaki asked as she sat down next to her son. "Your heart is one of your greatest qualities and you would let evil taint this? Ichigo, I have been watching you for so long after I died. You have always done the right things with the strength that you received. You didn't get vengeance when you were faced with the monster that killed me. You let your heart tell you the right thing to do. Vengeance is an ugly word Ichigo. It can stride you to do evil things, unforgivable things that will take away your very being from you. But... Vengeance can also be a good thing as well. It can stride you to do the right thing, to bring down those the defy the law and things that are put in place to make our society a civilized place. Vengeance can give you power, or it could be your greatest enemy. You must decide what is right within yourself. You cannot let other ominous forces tell you what to do within your own heart. Ichigo, pull yourself from the darkness... And let back in the light..." Ichigo looked at his mother with widened eyes before he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Mom, I won't let you down..." Ichigo murmured with tears streaming down his face. "I promise you that I will fight those that took you from me and protect those who possess the beautiful soul as you did..."

"Everyone Ichigo," Masaki corrected with a smile. "But I already know that I don't need to tell you that. Remember, sometimes those who are evil don't need a death sentence. Sometimes kindness and guidance can be the key to ending any battle." Ichigo nodded as Masaki disappeared within Ichigo's arms, the area around Ichigo beginning to glow with a glorious light.

Back inside the bowels of Hell, the situation had become grim. Only Kisuke, Byakuya, Soi Fon and Rangiku were left standing, everyone else being defeated by the overwhelming strength of Ichigo and Isshin. As the possessed father and son duo held there swords out in front of them, they rushed out to attack once more. Everyone was beaten up, tired and running on their last wits as they rushed once again at the duo. Rangiku was the first to fall, Isshin bashing her in the forehead with the butt of his sword, the impact making Rangiku crumble to the ground. Soi Fon was next, Ichigo's sword going directly into her stomach as she rushed at him. She began to cough up blood, slowly falling from the blade of the sword. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud, a gathering of blood circling her body as she laid there with a blank expression on her face. Byakuya and Kisuke were back to back, trying to stop both Ichigo and Isshin, who were attacking both of them with quick blows.

"We won't hold out much longer..." Kisuke stated as he rejected another of Ichigo's attacks with his sword. "We are officially running out of options here..."

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Isshin and Ichigo shouted as they sent the attacks at both Kisuke and Byakuya, breaking their guard and sending them both to the ground.

"I think it's time to start executing these fools..." Ichigo muttered with a wicked smile as he loomed over Kisuke. "I think I'll make you first..."

"Ichigo, please stop!" a voice screamed as Rukia came crawling over to him, her face covered in blood. Her violet eyes looked at Ichigo with pain as Ichigo snickered.  
"You still have enough energy to grovel for you life?" Ichigo asked as he pointed his sword at her back. "Hmm, I guess you are in the clear Urahara. It seems Rukia Kuchiki has decided to take your place as the first person to get executed..."

"No..." Wanyudo murmured as he and Ren tried to get up. "Why is this happening...?"

"Say nighty night Rukia," Ichigo said in a sing a long voice as he prepared to stab Rukia in the back. As he brought his sword down, Ichigo suddenly began to cough. He dropped his sword quickly as he started to hold his neck.

"You had lost your way," a voice said as Ichigo nodded, getting up from the ground. "But we don't have time to fret about the past. You didn't know who you were, but now you do. Now let me ask you once again Ichigo Kurosaki. ARE YOU WORTHY ENOUGH TO WIELD ME?"

"YES, ZANGESTU!" Ichigo screamed as the outer evil Ichigo began to cough up something that looked like black blood. His body began to be covered with a bright blue light as the skin of evil Ichigo started to crack like dry paint. It suddenly dispersed, all of the cracked skin disappearing as the real Ichigo stood in it's place. Ichigo stretched as he sheathed Zangetsu on his back and turned to his father.

"Dad, it's time to come back now..." Ichigo said with a kind smile as he put his hand on his father's forehead, Isshin beginning to glow a blue light. Isshin blinked twice, looking around in surprise as he looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." Isshin said as he looked at himself up and down. "How did we end up here?"

"Don't worry Dad, we will make sure to fix everything and then I have got a story to tell you," Ichigo replied as he turned and looked at the scene. It was bloody, everyone looking as if they were on the verge of death.

"Guys, I..." Ichigo started as Rukia shook her head from the ground with a smile on her face.

"Go Ichigo, go beat this guy," Rukia whispered as her eyes closed softly. "We all believe in you and know that you can do it. Don't worry about us, just go..." After these words, Rukia put her head down softly, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Is she...?" Ichigo began as Rukia started to softly snore.

"Asleep," Isshin said with a serious expression. "Ichigo, where is Karin and Yuzu?"

"They were..." Ichigo said as he looked around the room. "They were right in this room! Oh no..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" a voice boomed from an area up ahead of where Isshin and Ichigo were standing. "Enough of these pathetic games! You are quite the opponent to be able to push me this far! Now, fight me... For the lives of your two sisters..."

"Coward..." Isshin muttered angrily as he held his sword Engetsu in front of him. "There is no more time Ichigo."

"That's right Dad..." Ichigo agreed as he pulled out Zangetsu. "No more games..."

"COME TO ME ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" the God of Hell boomed as Isshin and Ichigo went running into the area.

_Two more chapters left of this epic saga! Please stay tuned to more of Bleach: Gateway to Hell! _


	14. Ichigo vs The God Part 1

_New chapter of Gateway to Hell! I do not own anything but the story! _

As the flames seared around Ichigo's body, he walked through them without any fear, no regret clouding his mind. As he and Isshin advanced into the the God of Hell's throne room, the words of Masaki repeated themselves in Ichigo's mind. He grimaced slightly, knowing that achieving the peace that his mother spoke of could only be successful if the God of Hell was disposed of permanently. But was murdering this man in cold blood the answer? Ichigo smiled, knowing the solution to defeating the God of Hell... He took a deep breath as he walked into the God of Hell's throne room. It was a large room, the room brightly lit as in the middle of the room was an empty large chair. As Ichigo and Isshin entered the room, the doors slid shut behind them slowly. They both looked back, looking at each other afterwards with grim expressions on their faces. They turned back to the chair, which was still unoccupied at the time. As Ichigo and Isshin stood side by side, a small spider crawled from the ceiling, right above the empty chair. The spider was oddly colored, with three eyes upon it's abdomen. The spider jumped onto the chair, dark laughter filling the room as it did.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." the voice boomed as Ichigo looked straight ahead. "We finally get to meet each other, face to face. It seems that it's been such a long road that we have traveled to meet here, with so much occurring in both of our lives. You have corrupted both of my Hell Girls, disobeyed my orders and actively been leading a revolt against me..."

"It's only fair after what you did to my family you cowardly bastard," Ichigo responded as the voice chuckled once more. "You sit here in the shadows and corrupt the human that peacefully reside on Earth. All in the hopes of gaining power so you can take revenge against the Soul Society for exiling you to Hell."

"So you have done your homework on me then," the voice replied in an arrogant tone. "You seem to think you know of my struggles Ichigo Kurosaki. But the Soul Society isn't my only goal. I plan to fuse Hell and Earth together, making the entire planet my own domain. What would be the difference from the state of Earth the way it is now? Humans are corrupt, they kill each other and commit sins on the daily. They are beyond savor, no lord nor god can save their souls now. Humans are selfish, dishonest, and thieves."  
"Some humans are like that," Ichigo agreed as he shook his head in agreement. "Some are just as you just described. But some humans aren't, some humans are good people that don't deserve to suffer for the sins of others. You sit here and try to justify your madness by saying that you are just taking a world that is already corrupted. But you can't justify radical foolishness of a madman."  
"Sometimes radical is the key to revive something that is beyond repair!" the voice argued as Ichigo shook his head in dismay. "What would you know about it human? You with your foolish beliefs that were bestowed in you by..."

"A woman that knew what it truly meant to be a pure soul," Ichigo interrupted as Isshin placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I promised her that I would end your delusional dream and put a stop to this! And I won't give in!"

"You will give in to me Ichigo Kurosaki..." the voice replied as the room became shrouded in darkness. The flames flickered back on as the chair was now occupied with something other than the spider. Now a full grown man sat inside the chair, the man chuckling darkly as his three beady red eyes looked directly at Ichigo. He was a large man in stature, his skin blood red. His teeth were all sharpened, two large horns poking from his forehead. He wore a black kimono like the Soul Reapers, but parts of his were bathed in red colors. A large scythe rested in his left hand as he looked back at Ichigo and Isshin.

"So this is your true form," Isshin muttered as he looked the God of Hell up and down. "I'm not impressed to be honest. So, can I get first crack at him Ichigo?" Ichigo gave his dad a thumbs up, Isshin stepping forward as he pointed his Zanpakutō at the God of Hell.

"Your soul pressure is impressive," the God of Hell commented as he pointed his index finger at Isshin's chest. "But you aren't any match for me..." As the God of Hell said this, thin red beams shot from his finger, Isshin deflecting them with his sword as they came at him. Isshin snickered as the God of Hell clapped his hands.  
"Hmm, why don't you try this then?" the God of Hell asked as he opened his mouth wide. As he did, a round red ball of concentrated energy began to surface inside of his mouth. Isshin prepared himself as the God of Hell spit the ball out of his mouth, Isshin stopping the attack using his zanpakutō. He struggled as the ball flew against the sword, Isshin setting his feet into the ground as the ball tried to overpower Isshin's sword. Sweat dripped down Isshin's forehead as he pulled the sword to the side, making the ball going crashing into the wall next to him. The ball left a indent, Ichigo looking at it in surprise as the God of Hell chuckled at this.

"Hmm, let's see what you can do..." the God of Hell muttered as he tightly gripped his scythe and emerged from his chair. He disappeared as he touched the ground, Isshin looking to the side of him as the God of Hell appeared. The God of Hell slashed at Isshin quickly, Isshin dodging as he readied his sword. Isshin drove his sword into the God of Hell's chest, the attack not even making a scratch. Isshin eyes widened with surprise as the God of Hell used his free hand to pick up Isshin by the throat and began to choke him. Isshin took his free hand and pointed it at the God of Hell's chest. With one quick flick of his wrist, Isshin was able to push back the God of Hell with pure force, the God of Hell's feet sliding through the ground. This gave Isshin the chance to escape from the God of Hell's grip, Isshin took advantage of this as his sword glowing a magnificent blue aura.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Isshin screamed as the blue and white wave struck the God of Hell's body, the God of Hell barely even being pushed back by the attack.

"Weak..." the God of Hell murmured as he aimed his index finger at Isshin's chest. As Isshin's guard was dropped for less than 2 seconds, the God of Hell used this time to pierce Isshin's chest. As the red beam pierced through Isshin's chest, blood rushed down his chin as he held his chest in pain. Ichigo looked in horror as his father fell to his knees, Isshin coughing up blood as the God of Hell laughed at the fallen warrior. The God of Hell dropped his scythe, lumbering at Isshin with amazing speed. Isshin looked up with one eye closed as he was punched in the jaw, Isshin getting slammed into the wall by the attack. The God of Hell chuckled as he waited for Isshin to slide down the wall before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him up against the wall again. The God of Hell began a terrible flurry of physical attacks, attacking with punches and kicks as Isshin began to take more and more damage from the attacks.  
"Time to end this now," the God of Hell muttered as he turned and retrieved his scythe. He held it in front of Isshin as he prepared to lop off the Soul Reapers head. Ichigo stopped the attack, as the God of Hell swung his sword, Ichigo stopped it by jumping in front of his father and using his sword to block. Ichigo began to exchange attacks with the God of Hell, the scythe and Zangetsu clashing violently as Ichigo easily overpowered the god. The God of Hell was surprised by this as Ichigo used his sword to force away the God of Hell's scythe. The scythe fell to the ground as Ichigo rammed the tip of his blade into the God of Hell's chest. Nothing. Ichigo moaned as he was slapped away, dropping Zangetsu as he was knocked into the wall where his father was still bleeding out.

"Dad, are you OK?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at his father, who was holding his chest with a slight grin on his face.

"Remember what your mother told you Ichigo," Isshin murmured as his eyes closed. He passed out, not known if dead or alive. Ichigo stood up as he reached for his sword. The God of Hell put his foot onto Zangetsu, pointing his index finger at Ichigo. The God of Hell then started to shoot multiple red beams at Ichigo's chest, Ichigo taking all of them with nothing to defend himself. He coughed up a bunch of blood as the God of Hell shook his head.

"Why are you even here Kurosaki?" the God of Hell asked as he slammed Ichigo against a wall. "Look at you, both you and your father defeated without me even using a fraction of my strength. This is truly the most pathetic thing I've ever seen in my days. I could easily kill you now, but I have an eternity to do that. You and me will be getting very well acquainted Ichigo. I shall be using your body to infiltrate the Soul Society. With my own body not able to enter through the barrier that was placed specially for me to not enter, I have never been able to exact mt revenge. True, I could have used any Soul Reaper before you. But I wanted one with strength, one with your power. That will make it much easier to crush those ignorant fools..."

"Hmm, you would do no such thing," Ichigo muttered back as he held his sword before him. "Let's get serious Zangetsu! BANKAI!" As Ichigo screamed these words, his body became covered in a black aura, his sword transforming into a slim black blade as he held it before him, smiling broadly.  
"So the little worm has decided to get serious..." the God of Hell muttered with a grin as he watched the blade evolve. "Hmm, it seems that I will have to get serious as well..." As the God of Hell spoke these words, he held out his scythe as the scythes aura turned a wicked blood red.  
"From all the souls you feed on and the power of Hell itself, show you true power now! BANKAI!" the God of Hell screamed as Ichigo gasped. The scythe transformed into a gigantic blade, the sword now red with a large hole within the middle. It glowed an ominous red aura, the sword seemingly staring down Ichigo as he looked at this magnificent blade.  
"Behold my own zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosaki!" the God of Hell bellowed as Ichigo held his sword before him with a confident grin.  
"Hmm, well I guess me and Zangetsu won't be bored the eh?" Ichigo responded as he ran at the God of Hell. "Round Two starts now!"

_Next chapter will be extremely long! Stay tuned to the part two finale of Bleach: Gateway to Hell! _


	15. Final

_Welcome to the final chapter of Bleach: Gateway to Hell. I do not own Bleach or Hell Girl. I only own the story. R&R. *_

As the second round of the anticipated battle occurred, Ichigo couldn't help but feel excitement as he gripped his blade with sheer confidence. As the God of Hell stepped forth, his blade gleamed in the flames that surrounded the room, Ichigo feeling sweat drip down his forehead from the intense heat within the room. Ichigo wasted no more time, running at the God of Hell as the God of Hell stood in his position with a wicked smile pasted upon his face. Zangetsu began to glow a magnificent black as Ichigo pulled his hand on the front of his face and allowed his Hollow mask to surface. The God of Hell only stood by as Ichigo held his sword with both hands now, prepared to swing his mighty attack at the god.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared as he slung the attack forward, the God of Hell holding his sword out as the attack enveloped his sword in darkness. As it did, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho was seemingly getting devoured by the God of Hell's zanpakutō. Ichigo looked with shock as his attack was completely devoured by the sword, the God of Hell chuckling softly as he held up his sword.  
"My zanpakutō has the ability to absorb any attack that is launched from within another zanpakutō," the God of Hell explained as his sword began to glow even more then it currently was. "Also, my sword's power is increased based on the attack that was thrown at it and the user's Soul Pressure. In other words..." The God of Hell sprung forward, Ichigo going into a defensive stance as his sword clashed with the God of Hell's blade. Ichigo looked in surprise, his blade getting easily overpowered by the God of Hell's blade. Ichigo realized he couldn't keep this up longer, his defense soon to be broken. Pushing back with all his might, he jumped back as the God of Hell's sword went crashing into the ground, creating a huge crater where the sword touched the ground. Ichigo looked in awe as his Hollow mask vaporized, Ichigo returning back to his normal state.

"It seems you have ran out of your special power Ichigo," the God of Hell teased as Ichigo looked at him with pure hatred. "Now, shall you give up and become my slave?" Ichigo snorted as he flash stepped behind the God of Hell and held his sword at his neck.  
"In your best dreams," Ichigo muttered as he went on the offensive. He brought his sword down upon the God of Hell's back, the God of Hell not even budging as it touched his back. It didn't even make a scratch, Ichigo looking in shock as he was sent into the wall by the God of Hell's fist. The God of Hell looked Ichigo directly in the face, his sour breath wafting into Ichigo's nose as they looked each other face to face. The God of Hell then kneed Ichigo in the chest, Ichigo coughing out blood onto the God of Hell's face. The God of Hell looked upon Ichigo in anger as his hand went up to the blood that was now on his face. He angrily slammed Ichigo deeper into the wall, continuously punching Ichigo in the chest with his free hand. Ichigo continued to cough out blood as his chest was viciously attacked. The God of Hell let him go, Ichigo sliding to the ground with blood going down his clothes. Ichigo looked up with one eyes closed, breathing heavily as the God of Hell lifted up his hand once more.

"This will permanently make you a residence of Hell..." the God of Hell murmured as he prepared to bring his hand down upon Ichigo. As he did, he was suddenly attacked from the side with a huge fireball, the fireball slightly knocking him off his feet. As the God of Hell regained his balance, Ichigo looked up as blood leaked in his eye and spotted Ai and Yuzuki, who was looking at him with concern.  
"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked as Ai and Yuzuki helped him to his feet. "I thought those doors were sealed..."

"Ichigo, you mustn't give up now," Ai interrupted as she pulled him away from the God of Hell. "You are in terrible danger if we continue to walk the realms of Hell as a living mortal. You must end this battle now and escape back to Earth while you still can..."

"Ichigo, you can still win this match, you must find the source of all the God of Hell's power and separate him from this source," Yuzuki continued as Ichigo coughed up more blood next to her.  
"I'll do all I can..." Ichigo replied as he retrieved Zangetsu from the ground. "I can't lose here so easily..." As Ichigo spoke these words, the God of Hell stood before Ichigo, completely pissed at the events that just occurred.  
"Ai and Yuzuki, meddling again I see," the God of Hell growled as he looked at the two woman. "You will be joining Ichigo in his eternal visit to Hell... unless you will do me a favor now..." As he said this, he snapped his fingers, Yuzu and Karin instantly appearing in the room.  
"Kill those two girls and you shall both be sparred and allowed to resume you lives on Earth, free from Hell," the God of Hell continued as a grin spread across his face. I shall restore your lives back to the way they once were. Ai, I will return you back to your time period to live with your love and I will personally make it so you will live with him eternally. And Yuzuki, I shall return you back to your normal life, as Yuzuki Mikage. No more Hell Girl, no memories of it at all. Just you and no one else..." As the God of Hell spoke these words, both Ai and Yuzuki looked at each other in unison, thinking of what it would be like to have their lives back. Ichigo looked at them in horror as he thought of them killing his sisters.  
"Please, don't listen to him!" Ichigo shouted as the God of Hell began to chuckle. "He's obviously trying to test your hearts! Listen to the words that he spoke! He told you that you can spend eternity with the one you love! He didn't say where now did he? Also, he said "you and no one else" remember Yuzuki? He is trying to trick you, he isn't going to do any of those things!"

"Let's make this short girls," the God of Hell muttered as he pointed his blade at Yuzu and Karin. "Kill these girls or I kill one of you. It's your choice..." As Yuzuki and Ai thought this over, tears began to stream from Ichigo's face. Ai and Yuzuki looked at each other again before facing the God of Hell.

"No deal," Yuzuki replied as Ai nodded in agreement. "We can't trust a demon like you..."

"You sealed your fate..." the God of Hell murmured as he shoved his sword into Yuzuki's chest without warning. Ichigo gasped as Yuzuki began to age tremendously, her face growing more and more old as the sword began to glow a bright light. Blood began to drip down Yuzuki's mouth as she aged over 100, her body growing more older by the seconds.  
"I-Ichigo... D-Don't l-lose..." Yuzuki choked out as her body turned to dust, the God of Hell chuckling as he looked at his brightly lit sword.  
"My sword absorbed her soul and power into itself when I stuck it within her," he explained as he looked at his sword fondly. "You see, my zanpakutō is very special when it comes to that. It can freely absorb any soul that I feed it and it can also take it by force. The soul pressure of the prey it selects is added to it's power. Now Ai, since we have known each other for so long now, I'll give you one more chance before you meet the same fate as Yuzuki. Do as I command and you shall receive everything that you deserve..."

"I deserve to rot in this place for eternity," Ai muttered softly as she looked down upon the floor. "All of these days I was sending innocents to the life of Hell, I deserve to spend my days within these walls as well..."

"Then allow me to indulge you..." the God of Hell replied as he prepared to stab Ai in the chest with his blade. He suddenly stopped when he felt immense soul pressure within the room, Ichigo standing before him with an inky black aura covering his body. As the God of Hell looked onto this in surprise, the Hollow mask resurfaced on Ichigo's face, this time it seemed different. More powerful, less in control by the user. The immense power continued to grow, Ichigo letting out a Hollow's roar as he stood there and let the Hollow within him take over. His entire body was completely covered by the inky black aura, chuckling being heard coming from the mighty Visored. Ichigo stepped forward, holding onto his sword loosely from his left hand as the God of Hell looked upon with with what seemed like fear on his face. Ai looked up at Ichigo as he pushed her away, stepping in her place in front of the God of Hell. The God of Hell chuckled as he held his blade in front of Ichigo's chest, Ichigo's Hollow eyes looking down upon the sword.

"Do you think that you have enough power to kill me Ichigo Kurosaki?" the God of Hell taunted as his blade touched Ichigo's chest. "You..." Ichigo interrupted him by placing his right hand upon the God of Hell's blade, the God of Hell looking up at him skeptically. Ichigo chuckled loudly as he wretched the blade from the God of Hell's hand and tossed it to the side of the room. The blade slid across the room as the God of Hell looked at the man that stood before him in shock. No one has ever done the feat this man just accomplished, not just overpowering the hell god, but disarming him and making him look like a child. This angered the demon greatly, the God of Hell springing forward and trying to bum rush Ichigo. Ichigo quickly disappeared as the God of Hell swung at him, the God of Hell's hand looking as if it went through the Soul Reaper's body. The God of Hell looked around cautiously as Ichigo appeared behind him. Without warning, the God of Hell turned and swung his left hand mightily at Ichigo's chin, Ichigo blocking the attack with his sword. The God of Hell looked deeply in Ichigo's eyes as Ichigo pushed him back, making the God of Hell's hands go to the side of him for a moment. At this moment, Ichigo sprang forward and slammed his sword into the God of Hell's chest, blood spilling from the diamond tough skin. The sword had not gone through too deeply, only taking out two of what seemed like several layers of the demon's skin. Ichigo then held his sword to his side as he walked up to the God of Hell and placed his finger on the God of Hell's forehead. The God of Hell looked at him with surprise as Ichigo placed intense pressure within that one finger, pressing down and making the God of Hell slide down the floor behind him with massive force. The God of Hell looked up from the ground as Ichigo walked to him, looming over the god as he chuckled softly.

"So is this all you got without your zanpakutō?" Ichigo asked in a strange shrill deep voice as he looked down at the god with those creepy eyes. "I seemed to recall you spouting something about destroying me all those minutes ago... so what happen? Hmm, so pathetic..." The God of Hell growled as he pulled himself up, looking over at his sword that resided near Ichigo.

"What? Do you want your sword?" Ichigo asked as he jerked his thumb and pointed to the sword. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and get it. Don't tell me that you fear me now..." The God of Hell chuckled as he looked upon Ichigo with his red eyes flaring.  
"Me and you are so alike Kurosaki," The God of Hell muttered as he stood there, looking away from his sword. "Both of us have to obviously rely on a power that is not our own... am I right? It's just so comforting to meet another man like me..."

"So I'm just like you huh?" Ichigo responded as his chuckles turned into full blown laughter. "Well, isn't that just a kick in the face. The real Ichigo is nothing like you, and neither am I. I find you pathetic, I would never consider my self to be like that. So, I think I will kill you right now for uttering such foolish words..." The God of Hell looked in shock as Ichigo raced forward again, the God of Hell ducking away as Ichigo swung his sword at his head. The God of Hell moved to the side and tried to reach out and grab Ichigo's leg, Ichigo jumping into the air and bringing his sword down upon the God of Hell's shoulder. The sword cut deeply into the god's shoulder blade, blood escaping from the wound as Ichigo jumped back and observed his handy work. The God of Hell touched his shoulder as he looked at his hand, blood staining it. The anger of the god began to go above levels he ever felt, his pride getting the best of him. Even though he had been humiliated by the Shinigami all those years ago, memories of these events swam through his mind, these memories fuel to the anger. His mind returned back to the day he was exiled from the Soul Society, still a young Shinigami when this had occurred. He remembered it clearly, his complete lack of self control truly leading to the death of his Shinigami career. He was finding and eliminating many of the high level Shinigami, the numbers of Soul Reapers decreasing drastically. This was discovered finally when The God of Hell decided to go after captain level Shinigami, finally being thwarted and exiled. He was given no mercy, his sins so great that he was casted to the depths of Hell. With this done, the God of Hell continued to absorb souls and power, increasing his sword beyond imagination. The sword granted him power, the God of Hell absorbing the power of the blade into his own being. As long as the sword was intact, the God of Hell could never be defeated nor killed. He could easily regenerate by absorbing more power via the sword. Of course he didn't allow Ichigo to know this, thinking that this battle wouldn't be pushed to this limit. But with the sword away from his radius, the God of Hell knew that this was becoming dangerous. Ichigo's sword had increased greatly in power, to the point where his sword could cut the demon. The God of Hell knew that he had to defeat Ichigo now, or risk being destroyed by this Substitute Shinigami. This went into the God of Hell's head as he sprang forth at Ichigo, swinging his fists wildly. Ichigo countered the attacks with his sword, gracefully stopping the fists with amazing speed. The God of Hell grinned as he increased the power within his fist, his fist glowing a red aura as he swung once again. Ichigo managed to stop the first attack, but the other fist that the God of Hell threw was aimed somewhere else. Ichigo could only watched as he was punched in the chest, Ichigo coughing out loud as he slid across the ground. His feet left slid marks on the ground as he looked up at the God of Hell, who disappeared. Ichigo looked around as he turned around, the God of Hell looking at him with his index finger aimed at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo prepared to deflect the attack with his sword as the God of Hell disappeared again. He appeared before Ichigo and uppercutted him in the chin, Ichigo getting liftoff from the attack. He sprang into the air as the God of Hell grabbed his leg as it left the ground. He then slammed Ichigo back into the ground, wrestling Ichigo's sword from his hand. Ichigo refused to let it go, trying to pull back as the God of Hell put his knee into Ichigo's chest. The God of Hell used his free hand to slam his fist into Ichigo's face, cracking the mask as the God of Hell now looked at Ichigo face to face. Ichigo's mask fell off in pieces from his face, only his Hollow eyes remaining as he looked up at the God of Hell.

"I was trained to be able to crush any adversary with just my bare hands," the God of Hell whispered within Ichigo's ear as Ichigo struggled profoundly. "You are just an insect compared to my power Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm going to..." Ichigo's eyes returned to normal as his spiritual pressure decreased greatly.

"Hmm, well look at you," the God of Hell murmured as he looked at Ichigo with a grin plastered upon his face. "All that power has seemingly just disappeared from you... now, time to give you a proper burial..." As the God of Hell looked over at where his sword was supposed to be, he gasped as it wasn't.

"Where is my...?" the God of Hell began as a sharp object was slammed into his chest, the God of Hell looking down and seeing a tip of a sword poking out the front of his chest.

"Now you shall feel the pain that you have inflicted upon so many in the past," a voice spoke behind him as Ichigo looked over the God of Hell's shoulder and spotted Ai, who was wielding the God of Hell's blade. As the blade was in his chest, the God of Hell began to lose color, his aura disappearing as he started to age significantly.

"No, my own blade betraying me?" the God of Hell murmured as he kneeled on the ground, his muscles fading as his body became limp and old.

"Your blade is power hungry, just like you," Ai replied as she held the blade within her hands. "You and your blade are made from the same cloth, so it would only be natural that your blade would turn against you." Ichigo stood up and pointed his sword at the God of Hell's chest, preparing to finish off the evil tyrant once and for all. As he prepared to finish off the demon with the Getsuga Tensho, a thought arose in his mind. The words of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki rushed through his head as he lifted his blade.

"Ai, take the sword out," Ichigo said as he kneeled down before the weakened God of Hell, looking in directly in his faintly red eyes.  
"What do you want from me now Ichigo Kurosaki?" the God of Hell choked out as he looked up at Ichigo. "I am defeated, why not allow me to die with some type of dignity still intact? Why must you stomp on me when I am already down? Just let me die DAMMIT!"

"After all the pain you inflicted and the lives you ruined, you want me to just sit here and let you die?" Ichigo asked as his eyes looked over to Karin and Yuzu, who were passed out next to Isshin.

"You kidnapped my family, made me attack my friends, and ruined my life!" Ichigo roared as he grabbed the God of Hell's throat, prepared to squeeze the life out of the demon. "I cannot think of a better reason than this to kill you, but I feel that violence is not the key... so I will leave you here to die in peace..." Ichigo walked up to his young sisters, put them both on his shoulders and then walked over to the throne room door. He looked at it with a smile before he kicked it down and looked out in the area, where his friends were awake now and waiting.  
"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she spotted him, everyone running over with their injuries healed.

"Ichigo, do you need me to heal you?" Orihime asked as she walked up to him with a smile, Ichigo shaking his head no as he pointed to his father.

"Please help my father and my sisters first, I'm fine for now," Ichigo replied as he looked up at the place around him, praying that he would never have to see the likes of this place again. As he looked back to beckon Ai, he spotted the God of Hell reaching for his blade, Ichigo's eyes widening as he did. Ai had put it down when Ichigo told her to take it out of him, Ichigo knowing that he truly had no choice at this point.  
"Getsuga Tensho..." Ichigo said reluctantly as he slung the attack at the old God of Hell, vaporizing the old man where he sat. His soul lingered within the air, his body completely destroyed.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki!" the God of Hell boomed as he looked at Ichigo with an angry expression. "You are truly, just like me!" Ichigo looked at him with regret as he felt a warm sensation cover his body, Ichigo looking around and feeling completely at peace. He heard the familiar laughter that he had grown up with, now knowing that his mother supported his decision.

"Some souls just aren't worth saving," Ichigo muttered as he walked back into the throne room, looking up at the spirit of the God of Hell. As the spirit of the demon continued to go on a pointless rant, a ghost hand that came from his sword grabbed the hand of the spirit of the God of Hell.  
"Time to take your eternal nap Grandpa," a voice that sounded awful familiar said as the God of Hell was pulled into the sword, screaming as he disappeared.

"Yuzuki," Ichigo muttered with a smile upon his face, sighing as he knew that this battle was truly finished. "Thank you so much..."

_Epilogue_

_After defeating the God of Hell in an epic battle, Ichigo and company were rescued from Hell by the first court guard captain, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. After a stern talking to by the leader of the Gotei 13, Ichigo and his friends were returned back to Earth. Ai Enma was thanked for her help against the God of Hell and due to her new look upon life, she was placed in charge of Hell. Now known as the Goddess of Hell, Ai is in charge of keeping the souls within Hell stable and under control. She now possesses what is now referred to as the "Hell Blade" (The former Zanpakutō of the God of Hell) and is working together with the Soul Society to make sure an occurrence of this manner will never occur again. Wanyudo stayed with Ai in Hell, while Hone Onna traveled around to see the world. Ren became the newest employee of the Urahara shop, working with Kisuke on many of his crazy antics. Ichigo returned back to his high schooler life, going back to school and putting his Soul Reaper business on hold for now. But within the darkness, another threat still looming over the world._

"_So, we capture Hell then?" a voice said in the dark as a man within a large chair chuckled softly.  
"Yes, and capture the Hell Blade," the man said as he chuckled again, his brown eyes looking at the Gates of Hell with amusement._

_The End...? _

_That was the final chapter of Gateway to Hell. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and has kept with this story to the end. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I will still be coming out with a sequel, but unfortunately it has been put on hold for right now. I have the plot, just need to finish it. So, please stay tuned for that! THANK YOU!_

_gorutovssageta_


	16. Bleach: Another Road

Hey, gorutovssageta here! To all those who loved "Bleach: Gateway to Hell" I have now come out with a what-if story called Bleach: Gateway to Hell: Another Road! This is a what-if story telling if Ichigo had lost against the God of Hell, then the world had been transformed into a living Hell? Can Ichigo and his remaining friends defeat the God and restore Earth to it's normal state? Or will Ichigo suffer another defeat? And what of Ai Enma? Find out in this fanfiction! Please check it out! 


End file.
